Exposing the Truth!
by Ashla
Summary: Ash now lives in Goldenrod and his 21st birthday has come. When Brock organises some 'special' entertainment, they get more than they bargain for. AAML! Please R&R! PG13 FINISHED!
1. Party Time!

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, WHAA! 

-------------------------------------------------------------------   
Exposing the Truth!   
Part One  
------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sparkling lights reflected off the pool's water, creating a flashing effect on its surface. Tables and chairs surrounded the pool, all set for use that night. 

Ash Ketchum walked around, putting finishing touches to the venue. _'Tonight is going to be great,'_ he thought as he looked around his Goldenrod home. He had gained all his badges, competed in all the leagues to date and made quite a name for himself. Right now he was taking a break and getting ready for his twenty first-birthday party that night. He'd invited everyone that he'd been close to throughout his journey, all the guys that is. He was going to have a guys' party and Brock had promised a special surprise. Ash chuckled to himself, only needing one guess as to what that 'surprise' was. _'Probably some Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny.'_ Ash felt a shiver up his spine as he remembered what had happened at Brock's 21st. 

Not wanting to replay the images in his mind, he busied himself around the house, checking that he had enough drinks for the night. He looked over at the kitchen clock and smiled. "Just three hours to go." 

"Pikapi?" 

"Ohh Pikachu. Time to take you to the Pokemon Center for the night." Ash picked up his other pokéballs and smiled at his best friend. 

Pikachu jumped up onto Ash's shoulder and smiled back. "Pikachu pika chu chu pikachu Pikapi?" 

"You can't stay because there's going to be drink and I don't want a repeat of the last party we went to." Ash looked at Pikachu who scratched the back of his head, a habit he'd gotten from Ash. "I don't want Nurse Joy giving out to me for having a drunk Pikachu again so you and the others are staying with her." Ash headed out of the house and locked the door. He headed towards the Pokemon Center and thought about the party. "I can't wait." 

* * * 

Ash broke away from the laughing group to go over and answer the door. He pulled it open and grinned. "Hey Richie." 

"Hey Ash. Great to see you again." The brown haired, twenty year old handed Ash a small package wrapped in silver paper. "Happy birthday." 

"Thanks. Come on in," Ash said as he took the present and stood back, holding the door open. 

Richie thanked Ash and came in. Ash shut the door again and looked around the living room. It was packed all ready, and it was only ten o' clock. He put the present into his room with the others and went back into the living room. He grabbed his can of beer and re-joined his group. 

Brock sat in the middle, spilling the details of his date last night, much to the other guys' enjoyment. Ash laughed and shook his head, taking a gulp of his drink. 

"How was she Brock?" Gary asked, listening intently to every detail. 

"Ohh Gary," Brock grinned and held his can up, "you haven't lived until you've spent a night with her!" 

Gary grinned back at him and laughed. "Of course, you say that about every girl you meet." 

"True, but blonds always rock my boat." 

"Brock, do you ever talk about anything else?" Ash butted in, much to Gary's disappointment. 

"Sure I do. My pokemon breeding center is always a main topic in my conversations," Brock stated and lounged back in the armchair. 

"Yeah, when he's not drooling over that assistant he's got," Tracey muttered to Ash and they laughed. 

* * * 

Two hours passed and the party was still going strong. 

"Well I'd say that everyone's here that's going to be here. How about we move out to the pool?" Ash asked and the others nodded. Most of the guys, consisting of Gym leaders, friends and friends' friends, left the house and started to party outside. The music blared from the speakers and the beer flowed. 

Ash was dancing around and singing along to the song playing, along with a few others, when a blue haired guy came out and went over to Brock. He took him aside and whispered in his ear. Brock grinned and said something to him before they laughed and parted. Brock went over to the microphone and turned down the music a bit, so that he could be heard. 

"All right guys, I've arranged some entertainment for you all! In honour of Ash's turning twenty-one, I've gone and gotten the best damn girl in the whole of Goldenrod for ya!" He grinned with satisfaction as all the guys in the house cheered and waved their cans around. 

Ash joined in and looked around. _'Wonder where she is,'_ he thought and turned back to Brock. 

Brock jumped down and went over to Ash. "She didn't come cheap so you had better like her." He punched Ash's shoulder playfully and went to take his seat, as close to the makeshift stage as he could get. 

Ash made his way over to a seat at the side but was stopped by Gary and Tracey. 

"Ohh no Ash, you don't sit here," Gary said grinning. 

"I don't?" Ash looked at them, confused. 

"Nope. It's your party so you get the throne," Tracey said and nodded to a chair that they had put right on the stage, covered with a red tablecloth. 

Ash's face flushed and he looked from Gary to Tracey and back again. "I'm not going up there!" 

"Ohh yes you are. Best seat in the house." Gary and Tracey dragged Ash up to the seat and sat him down. "And just to make it more fun, you're going to be blindfolded for a bit." 

"Ohh come on guys!" Ash looked down helplessly at the laughing faces. They'd set this all up and not told him. 

Brock came over and tied a black blindfold around Ash's eyes. "Lucky dog. Enjoy the show!" he laughed and they left Ash sitting there. 

Ash gripped the chair's arms and took deep breaths to calm himself down. Soon he relaxed and was starting to look forward to his 'treat'. He sat back in the chair and smiled. "So when's she getting here?" 

"That's the spirit. She's here now," Brock called over to him and Ash heard the music change to a deep and sexy song. 

Ash sat up a little when all the guys around him suddenly started cheering and whistling. He heard a few gasps and then felt a hand stroke across his face. Ash grinned and followed the hand, starting to rise from the chair. But he was pushed back down and he felt the weight of an extra body on his lap. He was now sitting on the edge of the chair with a girl sitting straddled on him. His heart was pounding and he longed to look at the girl. 

She started to kiss Ash and she took one of his hands, putting it on her breast. Ash's blindfolded eyes grew wide when he felt the bare skin under his hand and he tried to pull his hand away but the girl held it there. She took his other hand and did the same, placing it on her other breast and squeezing his hands, while still kissing him. 

When she wrapped her hands around his neck he was finally able to take his hands away, dropping them to hold her slender waist. He was starting to enjoy the kissing when the girl pulled away from him and stood up off of his lap. He guessed by the cheering crowd that she was doing some dancing for them. He sighed deeply and sat back in the chair, waiting for her to come back. 

A minute later his hands were grabbed and he was pulled up out of the chair. He just stood there, totally lost as to what was happening. He could hear some of the guys talking to each other and some, or should I say most, of the others were cheering their heads off. 

_'What's going on?'_ Ash nervously thought. Just as he thought that he felt a pair of hands running over his chest and he froze. The girl was standing behind him, leaning against him and wrapping her hands around him. She ran her hands over his chest and down to his stomach. Ash gulped as she pulled up his t-shirt and rubbed her hands over his stomach. Her hands reached the top of his pants and he felt her stick her thumbs into his pockets. He suddenly felt really glad that he'd emptied his pockets earlier and left his money on his bed. That feeling vanished as the girl slipped her hands down the front of his pants. 

"WHOA!" he yelled and pulled her hands out, jumping forward a step. He spun around and put his hands up in a defensive manner. "No way! Hands away from there!" 

"Ohh come on," he heard the girl say. "Don't you want a girl like me?" 

The crowd of guys yelled out "YEAH HE DOES!" but Ash wasn't so sure he did. 

"I don't even know what you look like, emm, miss." 

"Well then," she said as she ran her hands over his shoulders, "maybe we should take off that blindfold of yours, hmm?" 

Before Ash could say another word the blindfold was pulled off from around his eyes. He stumbled back a few steps and rubbed his eyes, letting them adjust to the sudden light before he looked around. He was facing the guys so he turned around slowly to see the girl that had been dancing with him. He gasped and his jaw dropped at the girl that stood in front of him. Not only was she the most beautiful girl that he had ever seen, but also to make it better (for him) she was standing there in just high-heeled shoes and a g-string. He looked up to her face and felt the air rushing from his lungs. She had a face that reminded Ash of an angel but for some reason, he felt like he knew her. He noticed that his mouth was hanging open and he quickly shut it, blushing madly. 

She was looking at him as if she knew him too. She folded her arms across her bare chest and tilted her head slightly, looking him over. "Do I know you?" 

"I was going to ask you the same question. What's your name?" Ash asked. 

"What are you two talking about? You're messing up the show Ketchum!" someone from the crowd yelled up. 

"Ketchum?" The girl looked at Ash with slightly wider eyes. 

Ash snorted back at whoever had yelled at him. "Yeah. I'm Ash Ketchum. And you are?" He turned back to the girl. 

"Ash, it's me. Misty." 

"WHAT?!" 

------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Now here's something different for me ^_^ This is my newest attempt at an AAML and I hope you liked it, heehee. I'm not going to rant on too much because for all I know you mightn't even be reading this. So I'm just going to ask ya (if you are reading this) to please review me and tell me if the story sucked or rocked. Hope to hear from yaz! Thankies! 

~Ashla~   
E-mail: pokemonbundle@hotmail.com 


	2. The Master!

Disclaimer: Me? Own pokemon? I wish o_o 

A/N: Okies, the first part was a big all over the place. I understand that you want some explanations for Misty's new job and also why her and Ash didn't recognise each other. Well hopefully, in this part, some of your questions will be answered. Well on with the story! 

-------------------------------------------------------------------   
Exposing the Truth!   
Part Two  
------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Ash, it's me. Misty." 

"WHAT?!" 

Ash couldn't believe it. Misty? I couldn't be! The Misty he remembered was, for one thing, a red head, and this girl was a blond. The Misty he remembered had beautiful aqua colour eyes, and the Misty he was talking to now had dark emerald green eyes. Sure the Misty he remembered liked to show a little skin, but not this much! 

This wasn't the girl he loved. 

Ash shook his head and shut his eyes tight. It couldn't be Misty! It can't be Misty! Ash was now muttering to himself, too low for anyone to understand. 

"Ash? What are you mumbling about?" 

He opened his eyes and looked into Misty's. "Is it really you?" 

"Well duh genius. I see that you've still not gained any extra brains over the last few years. You're still as dense as ever." Misty huffed and glared back at him, crossing her arms to cover her chest. 

"Hey don't get ratty with me! I did nothing wrong," Ash protested. 

"You were born weren't you? That's the biggest mistake that was ever made. I don't feel like talking to you right now. I'll see you later." Misty turned on her heels and stormed off the stage, leaving Ash standing there and the crowd started to call 'Aww' and 'Come back!' after Misty. 

"What was that all about?" Ash muttered as he watched Misty leaving. A pang of hurt stung him and he sighed. Why did she always treat him like dirt? Even when he had done nothing wrong? 

A thought crossed his mind and his anger suddenly rose. Turning around, he jumped off the stage and marched straight towards Brock. He found him chatting and laughing with Gary and Tracey. Grabbing his shoulder, he roughly spun him around and grabbed him by the collar. "All right, what's the big idea?!" he growled. Ash had grown over the last few years and was now at eye level with Brock. 

"What? I thought you were looking forward to that. It's not my fault you said something to her and get her angry. What did you say anyway?" Brock grabbed Ash's wrists and tried to loosen their grip on him. 

Ash loosened his grip. "Don't you know who she is?" 

"Why? Do we know her?" 

Ash let him go and sighed. "Brock, that was Misty." 

"What?!" 

"Exactly what I thought. Brock, what happened to her?" He turned around and spotted Misty walking around. She was now wearing a small string top to match the g-string and high shoes. Walking around the guys, she grinned at the wolf whistles and comments, soaking it all up. "This isn't like her," Ash added, looking down and closing his eyes. 

"I don't know Ash. You could talk to her and ask." 

"Why me? Why couldn't you ask her?" 

"Ash, you know as well as I do that you two were close and you could get it out of her better than I could." Brock put a hand on Ash's shoulder and squeezed it lightly. "Your feelings for her are stronger than mine." 

Ash sighed. He'd told Brock about his feelings for Misty a long time ago. He'd thought that after five years they would be gone, but now he knew that he still felt the same. He nodded and sighed. "Alright, I'll talk to her later." This wasn't going to be easy, if she was going to be in the same mood that she was in now. 

Ash tried to get back into the party swing, but he found himself often glancing over in Misty's direction and keeping it on her for long periods of time. The one question burned in his mind, _'Why?'_

* * * 

"Great party Ash," Richie complemented, hanging off Tracey's shoulder, his breath stinking of alcohol. 

"Ehh, thanks Richie. Make sure he gets back to the Pokemon Center okay Tracey." 

Tracey nodded and helped the stumbling Richie out of Ash's home. 

Ash sighed and flopped down onto the couch. He laid his head back and rubbed his temples. "What a party," he muttered. 

"You can say that again." 

Ash nearly jumped out of his skin. "Wha?" He spun around on the couch and looked over to see Misty. She was wearing a light coat over her skimpy clothing now. "I thought everyone was already gone. It's 3 A.M." 

"True, but my job isn't finished yet," Misty said, smirking and making her way over to Ash. 

"Ehh, what do you mean?" Ash gulped and followed her with his eyes. 

"I had to wait until everyone was gone before I could complete my job here. You see, I was paid for the full works and that means that you get to spend the night with me Ash. I'm here to play with you." She sat down next to him and leaned up against him, stroking his cheek with her fingertips. 

"M-Misty p-please..." Ash stuttered and pulled away from her. "Don't do this." 

"Why not? It's not like I haven't done this before." As Ash listened to her he could hear her voice shake, like she was nervous. But she didn't show anything outwardly. 

"Misty, we need to talk. You don't have to do this." Ash looked straight at her. "What happened to you?" 

She stared into his deep brown eyes, so full of concern and care that it made her heart flutter. She sighed, almost relieved, and sat down, crossing her arms and looking down to the floor. "Nothing happened." 

"Don't lie to me Misty. I know you well enough to know that you would never do something like this! Something happened to you and I want to know what that was!" Ash was on the verge of yelling but he quickly calmed himself down, settling back on the couch. 

"Do you really Ash? Do you really know who and what I am?" She looked up once again to his eyes. This time Ash saw sadness and something else. Fear? 

"I can help you. Please just tell me what is wrong." He went a little closer and put his hand on hers. "Mist?" 

"Don't call me that!" she yelled and roughly pulled her hand from his. She stood up and stomped off a few steps towards the front door. 

"Misty! Wait up a second!" Ash leapt up and ran after her, stopping at the front door. "You can't leave now. Anything could happen to you around here. The streets can become really dangerous after dark." 

"I know Ash. I've been working these streets for the last two years. I know what I'm doing." She turned the handle and pulled the door open. She shivered as a strong and icy cold wind blew in. 

"Just stay here tonight," Ash pleaded. "You can have my bed and I'll take the couch." He'd been hearing on the news that the amount of rapes on young girls was on the rise and if some one of those weirdoes saw Misty, she was done for. He was also hoping that if she stayed, she would tell him what happened and why was she now earning her money by selling herself. 

Misty stood on the front step, considering Ash's offer. She felt a drop of rain hit her nose and she looked up to the dark sky. No stars could be seen, nor no moon. Soon the rain started to fall heavier and Misty quickly jumped back inside and shut the door. "Alright Ash. I'll take you up on the offer." She looked over at him and smiled half-heartedly. 

Ash sighed and smiled back. "Come on then. This way." He led her towards his room and opened the door. He flipped the light switch and cringed when the state of his room was lit up. 

"I see you still live like a slob," Misty observed, looking around the room. Ash's clothes were everywhere and the bed was stacked with presents he'd gotten, not to mention it wasn't made. 

Ash quickly dashed forward and started to pick up the clothes. "Sorry about this. I didn't think I'd be having anyone in my bedroom." Ash paused for a second and replayed what he'd just said to himself. His face flushed bright red and he turned his back to Misty to cover it. 

Misty chuckled, but did blush slightly herself. She started to help him tidy up. The first piece of clothing she picked up was a pair of his boxers. They were a baby blue colour with pokéballs all over them. On the front was a large pokeball with the words 'The Master!' written across it. Misty laughed aloud and Ash looked over to see what was so funny. His eyes widened and he tried to grab them off her but she pulled them out of his reach. 

"Big expectations, ehh Ash?" she asked with a playful grin, waving the boxers around in the air. 

"They're not mine!" Ash yelled and tried to grab them again, missing once more. 

"They're not yours?" Misty stopped suddenly and stared at him. "Ohh... Ash I didn't know you were... gay." 

"GAY?!" He snatched the boxers from her and shoved them into a drawer. "I didn't mean it like that. I meant that I didn't buy them! I'm not gay!" 

Misty sighed with relief, inwardly. Then something else came to mind. "So, who got them for you? Your g-girlfriend?" She crossed her fingers behind her back. _'Don't be a girlfriend. Don't be a girlfriend,'_ she thought. 

Ash looked down and shuffled around. "My mom." 

Misty started laughing again. "Your mom! She still buys clothes for you?" In her laugher, she dropped the few bits of clothes that she'd picked up after Ash had snatched his 'Master' boxers back. She clutched her sides and laughed, more than she had ever laughed since their separation five years ago. 

Ash snorted and grabbed her wrists, pulling her to him. "They were a present! I do my own clothes shopping! Not her!" 

Misty opened her eyes and the laughter stopped. Her face was so close to Ash's that she could feel his warm breath brush against her skin. Her skin under his touch seemed to tingle and her heart started to beat faster. 

Ash started to feel the same, noticing how close he was to Misty. His grip slowly loosened on her wrists and their arms lowered, but they didn't break eye contact. Ash studied her face and slowly started to see the Misty of old and not this new Misty. He looked at her lips, the luscious lips that he wanted to kiss so badly. Without realising it, they were slowly edging their way closer to each other, now merely a hair's breath apart. And then their lips met. 

This kiss was not like the one Ash had gotten on stage. This one was full of love and compassion, not full of haste and business. He wrapped his arms around her waist and closed his eyes, savouring the taste of Misty's lips on his. 

Misty wrapped her arms around his neck both to hold him, and to hold herself up. She was feeling light-headed from the kiss but it was a good feeling. 

When they finally parted for breath, they stared into the other's eyes in silence. It was Ash who broke the silence between them. 

"Better get some sleep. It's been a long night." 

"Yeah. Good night Ash," Misty said disappointedly. 

Ash let Misty go and walked to the door. He turned around and smiled warmly at her. "Good night Misty." He closed the door gently behind him. 

Misty shivered, now feeling the cold without Ash's body near hers. She sighed deeply and sat down on the edge of the bed, the scattered clothes forgotten. _'Could he like me?'_ Not wanting to believe anything else for now, she cleared the bed of presents and curled up under the covers. Ohh how she wished Ash was in the bed with her right now. With happy thoughts of Ash on her mind, for once, she closed her eyes and fell asleep. 

* * * 

Ash wandered over to the couch in a daze. _'Did I really just kiss her? Did it mean anything? She does it all the time. It probably meant nothing to her.'_ He got a couple of pillows and a blanket before lying down and covering himself. He smiled as he closed his eyes. _'Just maybe...'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------   
To be continued...  
------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Okay, so not many questions were answered. Maybe in the next one, heehee. Please R&R folks! I really appreciate feedback. Until next time.   
Slán! 

~Ashla~   
E-mail: pokemonbundle@hotmail.com 


	3. Squeaky clean

Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't own Pokémon. 

A/N: No ranting from me this time. Just please review ^_^ 

-------------------------------------------------------------------   
Exposing the Truth!   
Part Three  
------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Ring, ring, ring. Ring, ring, ring. Phone call, phone call. Ring, ring, ring. Ring, ring, ring. Phone call, phone call." 

"Hmm? Wha?" Ash groggily opened his eyes and squinted at the rays of sunlight in his face. Rolling onto his side he cried out as he fell off the couch. He sat up and rubbed his head, trying to remember what happened last night. The memories came back to him, a smile spreading across his face as he remembered kissing Misty. 

"Ring, ring, ring. Ring, ring, ring. Phone call, phone call. Ring, ring, ring. Ring, ring, ring. Phone call, phone call." 

"Alright, alright. I'm coming, I'm coming." He got over to the phone and picked up the receiver. "Hello?" 

"Hey Ash. Did I wake you?" 

"Brock? Ohh, what time is it?" Ash groaned and turned the videophone on. Brock's face appeared on screen and Ash recognised that he was in the Pokemon Centre. 

"I did just wake you. It's one in the afternoon man. How long were you going to sleep?" 

"It's that late?" Ash looked at the clock and saw it was. 

"Yeah. Well I was just passing the centre and Nurse Joy wanted to know if I knew you." 

"Just passing. I'm sure," Ash said sarcastically and raised a brow at Brock. "What did she want to know that for?" 

"Your pokemon are still here Ash." 

"PikaPi!" Pikachu exclaimed happily as he jumped up to the screen. 

"Hey Pikachu. How's it going?" 

"Pikachu chu pikapika. Chu chu pikachu pi pipika chupi," Pikachu said, waving its little arms about. 

"You don't say. Well I'll be down as soon as I can to pick you up. See you later." 

"Okay. See you later Ash." 

"PikaPika." 

Ash put the receiver back down and the screen went black. He stretched and moaned as he flexed his stiff muscles. "Gotta shower," he muttered and started for his room. He gently pushed the door open and peered in. Misty was still sleeping in his bed so Ash quietly snuck in. He got a fresh set of clothes and was about to leave the room but stopped beside the bed. 

"Huh?" 

Misty's hair was red again, not blond like the night before. Confused, Ash had a quick look around and saw a blond wig on the bedside table. He also noticed a small opened box with two small, green objects in it. Upon looking closer he saw that they were contacts. 

_'So that's it. Coloured contact lenses and a wig. No wonder I didn't know her.'_ He smiled down at the sleeping Misty and turned away, walking out and closing the door behind him. 

Going into the bathroom, he shut the door and turned the shower on. He got undressed and got in, whistling happily to himself as he did. He stood under the running water, letting the warm liquid run over him soothingly. He closed his eyes and turned to let the water splash onto his face. His jet-black spiky hair went flat and stuck to his face. When he'd soaked for a while he started rubbing shampoo into his hair, now humming his favourite tune, '2B a Master'. 

He was lost in his own world and didn't hear the bathroom door opening and somebody entering. Nor did he hear them undressing and going towards the shower. He only noticed them when the shower door slide open. His heart beat faster. 

"Hey! Who's there?!" His hands dropped to cover himself, leaving the suds fall from his hair and over his eyes, so now he couldn't see. He heard the shower door close again and felt bare skin rub against his. He pulled away; only to jump forward as his behind touched the ice-cold tiles. 

"Ohh stop jumping around will you?" 

"Misty?! What are you doing?!" He quickly turned his back to her. It was less embarrassing that way, and he could hide his bright red face better. He washed the suds off from his eyes and rubbed the stinging out of them. 

"If it'll make you happy, I'll turn my back to you too." There was a little shuffling of bare feet and then a small sigh. "There. Happy?" 

"Misty, what are you doing in here? Couldn't you wait your turn?" Ash was trying to keep away from her, but the shower was very small, only meant for one person. 

And so, butt cheeks met. Ash tried to keep them apart, but it was no use so he just blushed and stayed quiet. 

"Better being back to back, ehh Ash? I don't think I could trust you the other way around." Misty chuckled. 

Ash glanced down and blushed even more. 

"Listen, I didn't intend on sleeping in but your bed is so damn comfy I didn't wake up until a moment ago. I've really got to get to work and there is no way I'm going without a shower. So I'm sure that you won't mind sharing for this one time." 

Ash muttered something and let the water wash the suds from his hair. 

"Quit being a shower hog. Let me get under that water for a bit," Misty said as she lightly elbowed him. They awkwardly moved around until Misty was under the showerhead and Ash was at the other side. 

He sighed and pushed his hair from his face. _'Maybe I could ask her now.'_

"Pass me that shampoo would you?" 

"Here." He handed the bottle of shampoo over his shoulder and she took it. "Hey Misty, could I ask you a few things?" 

She didn't reply as she handed the bottle back. 

He took it and put it on the small shelf. "Are you ever going to tell me what happened to you?" 

"If you're finished could you give me some room?" 

"Stop changing the subject Misty. Please tell me," Ash pleaded with her, glancing sideways over his shoulder and catching a view of her firey red hair. 

"If I want to tell you I will. Now if you please?" Misty turned and put both her hands on Ash's hips and pushed him out of the shower, opening the door with her foot and shutting it again when he slipped on the wet ground and fell out. 

"Ow," he moaned and rubbed his head. Not looking back at the glass-door shower, he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. 

While Ash was getting his stuff, Misty was watching him. She bit her bottom lip as her heart pounded in her chest. _'I wish I could tell you Ash, but for your own safety it's better if I deal with this alone.'_

She looked at him from behind strands of hair. He'd grown so much, matured into such a handsome young man. He was well known for his battling skills but Misty has never heard any word about him going out with anyone. But then again, she'd lost contact with him a couple of months after they parted. 

As Ash left the bathroom, soaking wet and covered with a single towel, memories came back to Misty. 

* * * 

Sixteen-year-old Ash turned to face the seventeen year old beauty that he secretly loved. "So why do you want to visit your sisters again?" 

Misty sighed and shook her head. "Ash, I've already told you. My sisters sent me an e-mail saying that they needed me home right away because they have a message for me. They didn't say what it was about, but it must be important." 

"Ohh." Ash turned back around and continued down the road, Pikachu trotting by his side. He'd interrupted his training to take Misty home to her sisters. Brock had stopped off in Pewter on their way and said that he'd meet up with them in a couple of days. 

Misty knew that Ash was training hard and for him to just stop for her was really flattering. She'd always liked Ash, but over the last few years she'd fallen in love with him. She dared not tell him for she was afraid that she could be hurt if he didn't feel the same. So she just kept it all to herself. She often woke up in the middle of the night to watch him peacefully sleeping, dreaming of becoming a Pokemon Master, or so she'd thought. 

Ash had actually many a night dreamt about her. Those nights he'd slept happier than others. 

"We're here." 

Misty snapped out of her thoughts and looked up. There in front of them was the Cerulean City gym, her home. She smiled and looked over at Ash. "Well come on!" She ran past him and towards the gym. She rushed through the doors and stood in the main hall. "Hello! Anyone home?" she called out. She heard some noises before her three sisters appeared in a doorway, looking somewhat down. 

"Like, Misty, you finally got here," Lily said. 

"Well I only got the e-mail a couple of days ago and we had a good bit to travel. I actually think we got here rather quick." 

"We?" Daisy asked and looked around. 

Just then Ash came in and walked over to Misty and her sisters. "Hey Lily, Violet, Daisy. Good to see you again." 

"Like WOW! Long time no see Ash," Violet suddenly perked up. 

"Pika?" 

"Pikachu! You're still as cute as I, like, remember you." 

"So what's this big message you guys have for me?" Misty butted in, getting slightly impatient. 

"Would you, like, excuse us Ash?" Daisy asked him while taking Misty by the hand. 

"Sure. No problem." Ash picked Pikachu up and headed off to the pool to look at the water pokemon. 

Daisy, Lily and Violet hurried Misty into the kitchen and closed the door, locking it. 

"What's going on guys?" Misty sat on the edge of the table and crossed her arms. Her beauty had grown over the last couple of years and it now far surpassed that of her sisters. 

Her sisters saddened again and turned to her, glancing at each other now and then. Daisy finally spoke up. 

"Misty, father is calling you." 

Misty's eyes widened. Her sisters could see the colour drain from her face and Misty jumped up. "NO!" she screamed angrily. "HE CAN'T BE!" 

"Misty, you knew this day would come and now that you're seventeen, it's time." Lily spoke with a quivering voice. 

"But... what about Ash?" Tears welled up in Misty's eyes. 

"We told you not to get attached to anyone. You'll have to leave him." Violet was taking this better than Lily or Daisy were. "There is nothing we can do now Misty." 

Misty lowered her head and nodded. She watched the tears fall from her eyes onto the floor. "Okay," she choked out, "I'll go tell him." She unlocked the door and slowly walked to the pool where she knew Ash was. 

When she got there, she could see him sitting on the edge of the pool and watching the Goldeen swimming beneath the water's surface. He looked so cute just sitting there with his Pikachu next to him. Misty smiled slightly and wiped the tears from her eyes and cleared her throat. 

Ash looked over and smiled. He got up and went over to her. "So what was the whole thing about?" 

"Ash, I'm... afraid..." She could feel the tears coming again. She shut her eyes and turned her head slightly away from him. "I'm afraid that I have to stay here with my sisters." 

Ash didn't expect that. "What?! But why?" 

"It's a family thing. I agreed to come back to the gym when I was seventeen and so, I have to stay," she lied. That was nowhere near the truth. 

When Ash had left later on, he looked so depressed that Misty could feel her heart aching. She watched him walk away into the setting sun and even after he was out of view, she stayed watching where she'd seen him last. She felt a hand on her shoulder. 

"It's time." 

* * * 

Hot tears streamed down her cheeks, mixing with the shower water. Misty covered her face with her hands and sobbed her heart out. _'Why me?'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------   
To be continued...  
------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Poor Misty. Well, I'd mentioned their splitting up a couple of times and I thought it best to put something about it in this chapter. The shower idea was actually the first in this story, made up when I was hyper one time and I had to make a story with it in it. So I hoped you enjoyed this part. Please R&R your views!   
Slán for now! 

~Ashla~   
E-mail: pokemonbundle@hotmail.com 


	4. Score!

Disclaimer: Pokémon doesn't belong to me. 

A/N: How are yaz all doing? This seems to be my most popular story so far so I'll work on this one before the others ^_^ I'm glad that you're enjoying it. A HUGE thanks to all you who have reviewed me and kept my spirits up, you keep me going! Well, you're not here to read this gibberish, on to the story. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------   
Exposing the Truth!   
Part Four  
------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ash whistled as he went about the kitchen, throwing some lunch together before he went to collect his pokemon. He kept thinking about Misty and he grinned every time he thought about being in the same shower as her. _'Bet many guys wish they could do that,'_ he thought and chuckled a little. 

"What are you giggling about?" 

Ash jumped and turned around to face Misty. "Ohh, emm, n-nothing," he stuttered, blushing madly as he looked at her. She was in her skimpy g-string and top again, covered with a light coat over her shoulders. Her hair framed her face perfectly and fell graciously over her bare shoulders. 

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Right. Now if you would please stop staring." She grinned as he went redder and turned his back to her, coughing to clearing his throat. 

"Y-you hungry?" Ash asked her, glancing over his shoulder. 

"Sure. What are you having?" 

* * * 

During lunch Ash had offered that Misty wear some of his clothes rather than going around like she was in broad daylight. She agreed that it was a good idea then teased him that it must have been a first. 

"I've had plenty of good ideas," Ash muttered through a full mouth. He swallowed and shoved another pancake into his mouth. 

"Ohh sure. Let me recall some of those." She put her fork down and started to count out on her fingers for each thing she said. "Let me see. There was jumping off waterfalls, off of cliffs, getting us lost countless times..." 

"Taking your bike," he whispered to himself and grinned. 

"What'd you say?" 

"Ohh nothing. You finished yet? Pikachu and Brock are waiting for me at the Pokémon Center." 

"Hang on." She finished off her last pancake and put her fork down, sighing contentedly and rubbing her stomach. "Who knew that Ash Ketchum would someday be able to cook for himself, and not half bad might I add." 

"And who knew that Misty Waterflower would someday..." Ash cut himself off, almost saying something he knew he would regret. _'Get a clue Ash. She doesn't want to talk about it,'_ he thought. He picked up the dishes and brought them over to the sink. He'd wash them later. 

Misty frowned and stood up. "So... emm..." 

"Let's get you those clothes," Ash said and walked past her to his room. 

"Ohh, right." She really didn't want to leave yet. The sooner she left, the sooner she would have to go back there, to him. Plus she loved being with Ash. She longed for him to just take her into his strong arms and hold her close. Affection, a feeling she hadn't received in so long. Maybe he could... 

_'No Misty! Stop thinking that way! To get Ash involved in this might cost him his life, and yours. Forget about all this love and affection. That kiss last night was just a fluke!'_

The kiss. Did he really mean to kiss her? Or was it the alcohol in him? But he hadn't drank that much. 

_'I can always dream,'_ she thought dreamily as she followed after Ash. 

* * * 

"Come on Misty!" Ash called impatiently, tapping his foot and glaring over at the clock. 

"I'm coming. Hold your Horsea." She came out of his room wearing one of his blue t-shirts and black jeans. She had the t-shirt tucked in and the jeans tied with a belt. Ash's clothes, seeing as he was much broader than Misty, were very baggy on her and Misty was thankful he did have a belt lying around. She left her own clothes on under his but wore a pair of his runners instead of her high heels, which she carried in a small bag. "Bigfoot," she chuckled as she looked down at the runners, being much bigger than the ones she usually wore. She stood in front of the mirror in the hallway and carefully put in her coloured contacts. She tied her hair up and placed the blond wig over her red hair. After making sure that she looked the best she could she turned to face him. "Okay Ashy, all ready." 

"About time. Pikachu isn't going to be thrilled with me." Ash picked up his keys from the stand near the door and went out, holding it open for Misty. "Madame." He bowed slightly as she walked past him. 

"Thank you butler." She smiled back at him and waited as he locked the door. 

"So where are you going?" he asked, coming up next to her. They started walking down the road towards the city center. 

"Home I guess. I need to get out of these tasteless clothes and into something more fashionable," she teased. 

He smiled, knowing that she was trying to get him annoyed. _'Won't work this time.'_ "So where do you live anyway?" 

"I can't tell you that. Who knows what would happen. You could stalk me!" She gasped and put on a fake shocked expression. 

"Ohh yeah. You have to watch out for Ash Ketchum. He'll get you in the dark when you least expect it!" He laughed and grabbed Misty by the shoulders from behind. 

"Ohh no! He's got me!" Misty was now playing her damsel in distress act. "Somebody please save little ol' me." 

Ash chuckled and spun Misty around to face him, grabbing her shoulders lightly again. He was about to continue with the 'Stalker act' when his eyes met hers and he froze. He got the same feeling inside of him that he'd felt last night. He was reminded of the kiss and he wished for another. 

_'Kiss her! Go on, you know you want to,'_ his mind told him. 

Ash leaned towards Misty, pulling her slowly towards him. _'Just one little kiss...'_

Misty stared into his deep brown eyes and her heart fluttered. No other man had ever made her feel this way, and she doubted that any other would. Seeing him pull closer she did likewise, leaning into him. 

_'Forget affection Misty! Forget it!'_ her mind argued. _'You will only be hurt in the end, you know you will.'_

She pulled back from him, turning her gaze to the ground. 

Seeing this, Ash let her go and took a step back. "Emm, sorry. I don't know what came over me." He scratched the back of his head. 

_'Man you're rubbish Ketchum. Forget being called Ash Ketchum, your name should be Trash Ketchum,'_ his mind mocked him. 

"Ohh shut up." 

"What?" 

Ash looked up. "Ehh, nothing. Sorry." They started walking again, this time in silence, for Misty at least. 

_'Nice one Trash. Giving out to your mind out loud. They'll soon start thinking you're mad.'_

Ash sighed and tried to ignore his mind, which wasn't easy. It wasn't too long before they reached the Pokémon Center. 

"Well, this is where I head off." Misty turned to Ash. "Thanks for the loan of the clothes. I'll bring them back to you soon." 

"No problem. Just glad you weren't cold." He smiled, blushing slightly. 

_'Would you quit blushing? You'll soon look like a Pikachu if you keep that up. New name for you, Trashachu!'_

"So, I'll see you around then." 

"Yeah, I guess. Bye Ash." Misty turned around and walked off. Ash watched her until she turned a corner and went out of view. He sighed dreamily and went into the center. He was met by a Thunderbolt from a very peeved Pikachu. He yelled and fell backwards, twitching from the electricity. 

"Where the hell have you been? I rang you over an hour and a half ago." Brock stood with his arms crossed, glaring down at Ash. "I had work to do and I couldn't go until you picked up Pikachu and the others." 

Ash stood up and stared straight ahead of him, like he was in a daze. 

Brock looked at the goofy expression Ash had and felt more angered. "ASH! Didn't you hear a word I just said?" 

Ash didn't reply but walked, slouched slightly, past Brock and up to Nurse Joy. 

"Ehh Pikachu? Did you shock him too hard?" Brock looked down at the little mouse that shook his head and shrugged. Brock looked back over to Ash. "What's up with him?" 

Ash retrieved his pokéballs and thanked Nurse Joy, still dazed and he had no idea what was going on. 

Brock came over and waved a hand in front of his face. "Ash?" 

"Yeah?" 

"You alright? You seem out of it today." 

"That's nice." 

"Thanks for that party, it was great." 

"That's good." 

Brock crossed his arms again. "Your pants are around your ankles." 

"That's nice." 

Pikachu was rolling around on the floor in a fit of giggles. Brock grinned and tried once more. 

"Ash, look! It's Misty." 

"Misty! Where?" Ash snapped out his trance and spun around, looking for Misty. He blushed as he faced a grinning Brock and a giggling Pikachu. 

_'They got you that time Trashachu.'_

"So that's it. Man you have it bad." 

"Me? Have what? You're mistaken." Ash put his pokéballs back onto his belt. 

"ASH! DUDE!" 

Ash cringed. That annoying voice could only be one person. He looked up and half smiled. "Hey Jeff." He was a great friend with Jeff but he could get annoying at times, never leaving you alone when you wanted to be. 

A twenty-year-old, slightly shorter than Ash, came running over to them. He was wearing baggy combats and a green t-shirt. Clumpy black boots thumped on the ground and an opened sleeveless, dark green jacket covered his t-shirt. His pokéballs hung on a loose belt. His red hair was covered with a black cloth cap. Around his neck was a silver chain with a pokéball on it. His green eyes shone as he skidded to a stop in front of Ash. "You scored!" 

"What?" Ash raised an eyebrow and tilted his head a little. 

"That chick at your party! She stayed with you last night didn't she?" 

It was Brock's turn to raise a brow. He was now getting an idea as to why Ash was in a daze. 

"Well yeah, but nothing happened." Ash's eyes darted around, trying not to make eye contact. 

"Where'd she sleep then?" Jeff grinned, knowing how Ash always got easily embarrassed when it came to girls. 

"In my bed but-" 

"AHA! I knew it! You slept with that girl right? Right? You did!" Jeff seemed very proud of himself. 

Brock chuckled and shook his head. "No wonder you're out of it Ash." 

"No I didn't sleep with her! She slept in my bed but I slept on the couch!" 

"Then why was she wearing your clothes when she came out of your house this morning? Huh? Explain that!" 

"I didn't want her to been seen in what she was wearing! Hey, wait a second. How did you know that?" Ash narrowed his eyes and stared hard at Jeff. 

"Ehh, well I... Ohh look at the time. I'd better be going. Nice one Ash." Jeff winked and ran out of the center before he could be asked anything else. 

Ash sighed and closed his eyes. When he opened them he glared at Brock, who was smirking at him. "Don't say a word. I mean it." 

"Me?" He pointed to himself as if he'd just been insulted. Pikachu was laughing even more now, gripping its sides, as they were hurting. 

Ash frowned and shook his head. 

* * * 

Misty snuck down a side street, carefully looking around to make sure she wasn't being followed. She came to a door and took out a key. She unlocked the door, went in and locked it again behind her. 

"Where have you been?" came an angry voice. 

Misty jumped and spun around. A shadowed figure stood before her. "I-I was at a job." 

"This late?" 

"Ehh, long night." 

"I hope you got extra cash for it. You were supposed to be back here at ten this morning at the latest. It's four now!" 

Misty gasped as she was struck across the face with a whip. She held her cheek, tears brimming in her eyes. 

"I take it those are his clothes you're wearing? Get changed and get out there at once before I consider deducting some of your pay this week. Now get!" The shadow pointed towards a door. 

Misty nodded. "Yes Sir." 

-------------------------------------------------------------------   
To be continued...  
------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sorry this one took longer to put up, but I wasn't around to type it. School tour to Germany you see. It was great fun though!   
Anyways, hope this chapter was good enough for you. Please review your thoughts and I'll get the next part up and running ASAP. Thankies to all of you for reading! Until next part. Slán! 

~Ashla~   
E-mail: pokemonbundle@hotmail.com 


	5. Pool Party

Disclaimer: Pokémon doesn't belong to me. Boohoo! 

A/N: Sorry for not getting this up sooner guys! I've been more in the reading mood lately than the writing mood. But here we go, Part 5. Big thanks to my reviewers! Now on with the story ^_^ 

-------------------------------------------------------------------   
Exposing the Truth!   
Part Five  
------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Upstairs in 'Goldenrod Gals' was the office of the boss. A young man in his early twenties stood outside the door and drew a breath. He knocked on the door and awaited an answer. 

"Come in," came a voice from inside and the man went in, closing the door behind him. 

The office was dull and dreary. The blinds were only partly open, letting the slightest rays of sunlight into the room. The boss always wished to be in the shadows as it gave him a slightly creepier edge to anyone that came into the room. 

The man went over to the desk where the boss sat. "Excuse me Payne, Sir. I'm come to tell you that Misty has finally come back." 

"About time for her. What was she doing?" a rough and deep voice spoke up. A middle-aged man sat back in his swivel chair, his arms crossed across his chest. 

"She said that she was working late. My I pry as to ask who she was with last night?" 

Payne sat up and opened a drawer full of files. He took out one labelled 'Misty Waterflower' and set it on his desk, shutting the drawer. He opened it and turned a few pages before running his finger down the page. "She was at a twenty first birthday last night. Got paid well for that one she did. It was for a guy named Ash Ketchum." 

"Ash Ketchum?!" The man snatched the papers up and looked at them. "Couldn't be him." 

"I know that he's a strong pokemon trainer and wouldn't even need our services as he's probably swarmed with girls, but it was booked by a friend of his." Payne sat back in his chair again. 

"Brock Slate," the man read off the page. "But that's not what I meant," he said, looking up to Payne. "That Ash Ketchum could be trouble." 

"Meaning?" Payne raised an eyebrow at him, his curiously perked. 

"I mean that I met him back when he was just a kid. He and Misty were really close. She stuck with him through thick and thin I'd say. He was so clueless that he didn't see her love for him but he might cop onto it now, if she does still love him that is." He shut the file and put it back down on the table. 

"So you're saying that Misty might go back to him?" Payne's eyes narrowed, scowling angrily at the thought of loosing his best dancer. "That mustn't happen. 

"Yeah, and it might just happen too, that is, unless Ash is dealt with first." He grinned and lowered his head slightly. "If you know what I mean." 

Payne chuckled and nodded. "Might be best. Watch him closely for now and any wrong movements, deal with him. You're dismissed," Payne concluded, waving his hand at him. 

He bowed to Payne. "Yes Mr. Waterflower." He turned and left the room. As he walked down the flight of stairs he smirked at the thought of getting back at Ash. _'I'll get you. You'll see that nobody messes with me and takes away my Misty.'_ He chuckled evilly and entered his room to gather some things, mainly his gun. 

* * * 

"Ash, I have to tell you something really important." Misty was standing beside Ash's pool, watching him as he gazed at the setting sun. He turned around to face her, his handsome features lit perfectly by the soft light. 

"What is it Misty?" he asked in his deep but soft voice, stepping over to stand in front of her. 

She looked into those eyes and felt her heart racing. _'It's now or never Misty, just say it.'_ She took a deep breath and smiled. "Ash, I love you." She watched his face light up with a bright smile and he wrapped his strong arms around her, holding her close. 

"I love you too Misty," he whispered into her ear. 

* * * 

At nine the next morning Misty's alarm clock was beeping loudly. She groaned from underneath the covers. A hand ventured forth from under the blanket mound and tried to slap the clock to silence. Her hand searched around for the clock but only found an empty space where it should have been. Pushing the covers up she squinted and saw it over on the dresser at the other side of the room. She groaned again, remembering putting it there so that she would have to get up to turn it off. Kicking the covers off, she rose, reluctantly, from her bed and shuffled across the floor. Giving the clock a hard slap, it ceased its racket and she yawned, stretching out her limbs. 

What a wonderful dream. Why did morning have to come so soon? She smiled and went over to the curtains. "One thing to help my day off would be..." She gripped the curtains and threw them open. Shielding her eyes, she looked out at the sunlit city of Goldenrod. "Perfect," she sighed and started about her morning routine. 

As she showered, thoughts of the morning before came back to her. She smiled and spaced out, thoughts of Ash filling her mind. Her heart thumped faster as she imagined Ash winking his chocolate brown eyes at her and flashing her his adorable half grin. She felt her legs wobble so she took a deep breath to steady herself. Sighing contentedly, she lapsed back into her showering, still thinking of him. He was gone from her life for so long and now, just like that, he was back. Nothing could be better right now. And what a strange reunion it was. Meeting up with your crush while dancing half naked on stage in front of him. Misty couldn't help but laugh at the picture of Ash's face when he knew who she was. He was still as cute as she remembered. 

Once she'd finished washing herself she dressed herself in her favourite outfit; a pair of faded jeans and a blue t-shirt. She dried her hair and gave it a good brushing. She stood in front of a mirror and looked herself over. Her long fiery hair fell gracefully down her back and her aqua eyes sparkled. She smiled and nodded. "Not bad. Now, what to do today?" Looking around the room, she spotted a bundle of clothes folded on a chair. Upon seeing them, she grinned and knew exactly what she was going to do. She grabbed a small knapsack and shoved Ash's clothes into it. She pulled on a pair of socks and her sneakers. 

As she headed for the door, she picked up a photo frame with her favourite picture inside. It was of herself and Ash a couple of weeks before her sisters called her back home. They were sitting on the beach in their bathing suits and eating ice cream. Ash had a little of his chocolate ice cream on his nose and Misty had one arm wrapped around his neck, the other holding her ice cream. Misty chuckled as she looked at Ash making his victory sign and winking at the camera, holding his ice cream in the air with his other hand. That day was wonderful. Ohh what she would give to go back to Seafoam Island's beach right now with Ash and just leave all her troubles behind. But she couldn't. 

She put the picture back down and fixed the knapsack on her shoulder. Giving herself one more look over, she went out the door in a happy rush. She was going to see Ash again today. _'If he's there.'_

* * * 

"CANNONBALL!" Jeff cried out as he ran off the diving board, balled himself up and splashed down into Ash's pool. 

Ash, sitting on the edge of the pool, laughed as Jeff landed on top of Gary. The two of them began a water fight, dunking each other and splashing water into the other's face. 

Brock, Tracey and Richie looked up from their game of poker to watch the fight. Ash had invited his friends over for a swim because the day was roasting, not to mention he had nothing to do. The group were all outback in their swimming trunks as the sun blazed down from above. 

Gary and Jeff finally swam to the edge, out of breath but in stitches of laugher. 

Once Ash's laugher had died down to chuckling, he stood up and grinned. "That's no way to dive. Just watch this." Ash made his way over to the diving board and the others watched. Ash's diving skills had shown them up on many occasions. In fact, Ash showed them up in most sporting events. He was one of the fittest people they knew and he won in almost everything, and his pokemon were taking after him. 

"Pika pichu!" Pikachu stated, tossing down his cards on the table. 

"Not again!" Brock groaned as he watched Pikachu scamper up onto the table and push all the chips to his side. He looked down at the one chip he had remaining and sighed. Richie and Tracy were in a similar situation, each having just one chip left. 

Pikachu, on the other hand, had a huge mound of chips around him. He was sitting on the table and smirking at the three pathetic humans who dared to try and beat him in a poker game. "Pika pikachu?" 

"No, I don't think I'll play again. I'll save this chip for a different time," Richie said, putting down his cards and picking up his lone chip. 

"Good idea," Tracy agreed and did likewise. Brock nodded and copied them. 

Pikachu laughed and shook his head. "Chupi pi kachu." 

Brock glared at Pikachu. "We're not pathetic!" 

Ash was after climbing up onto the diving board and was now standing ready. He grinned and looked down at the others before taking one step back and running forward. About halfway down the board he spotted someone coming around the side of the house. "Misty?" Loosing his concentration, he slipped and fell off the diving board, banging his head on the way down. He landed with a loud slap as he belly flopped on his stomach. 

All around him went 'Oww' or 'Ohh' but then they started laughing. 

"That was priceless!" Gary roared. 

"Do it again!" chuckled Brock. 

"Nice swan dive Ketchum!" laughed Jeff. 

Misty winced as Ash hit the water. She dropped her bag and ran to the edge of the pool, the others seeing her for the first time. 

Jeff's eyes widened and he turned to Gary. "Isn't that the chick that stayed with Ash?" 

"Pikachupi!" Pikachu cried and leapt off the table. He ran over and leapt into Misty's arms. Ash had told him what had happened but he wanted to see Misty for himself. 

"Pikachu!" she cried and cuddled the yellow pokemon close. "I missed you so much!" 

"Pikapika chu pichu pikachu," Pikachu chattered, waving his little arms around and smiling. 

Misty chuckled and patted him. "I'm not going anywhere." 

Brock came over and smiled. "Hey Misty, great to see you again. Ehh, sorry about the other night." He scratched the back of his head nervously and grinned sheepishly. 

Misty smiled and shook her head. "Don't worry about it. You didn't know." 

"But how did, you know, it happen?" he asked. 

"Ash asked me the same thing. Say, shouldn't he had come up by now?" She looked nervously to the water. 

"Hey yeah." Brock turned to the pool, now worried about Ash too. Pikachu jumped from Misty's arms and stood at the pool's edge. 

"There he is!" Misty cried, pointing to a rippling shadow at the bottom of the pool. 

"Ohh man!" Gary dove down and swam over to Ash's unconscious form. He grabbed him around the torso and swam back up to the surface. Jeff swam over and helped Gary get Ash out of the pool. 

Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Richie and Tracy ran over and crowded around Ash. Misty told them to step back and she leaned over him, holding her ear over his nose and mouth. She couldn't feel his breath brushing up against her cheek like it should, nor was his chest rising and falling. "He's not breathing." 

"Well do something!" Jeff panicked. 

Misty pinched Ash's nose and sealed her mouth around his. She breathed two long breaths into him then put her ear over his face again, looking down along the chest line. Still nothing. "Come on Ash. Don't do this to me." In her mind she feared the worst, but she had to keep trying. "Call an ambulance!" she told them and went back to Ash. 

Gary nodded and ran into the house, calling for an ambulance as soon as he found the phone. 

Misty checked for his pulse. It was still there, but really weak. "Breath Ketchum!" she yelled and gave him two more breaths. 

Finally he coughed and spluttered, water coming out his mouth. Misty sighed with relief and rolled him onto his side. 

Jeff, Brock, Richie, Tracy and Pikachu cheered and gave each other hi-fives. Pikachu ran over and nuzzled against Ash's cheek. 

"Hey pal," Ash said, coughing up more water. 

Gary came back out and saw Ash awake. He sighed and collapsed onto a chair. "Don't do that again Ketchum! You had us worried sick!" 

Ash smiled and nodded. "Don't worry, I don't intend to." He shivered until he felt a warm towel covering him. He looked back and his eyes widened. "Misty?!" 

"Why so surprised?" 

"You're... not a blond." He slapped himself inwardly at the stupid comment. 

Misty laughed. "No, I'm a red head again. Now take it easy until we get you seen to." She smiled and helped him up. They all went inside and sat Ash down on the couch. "I see you still haven't lost your danger-streak," she chuckled, sitting on a chair across from him. 

"Yeah," he mumbled, a blush starting to rise in his cheeks. 

_'You're at it again Trashachu!'_ his mind yelled at him. 

"So why are you here?" Ash asked, trying to get his mind off, well, his mind. 

"Thought I'd bring your stuff back." She opened her back and took out his clothes, setting them down on the coffee table. 

Ash groaned as he heard sniggering behind him. How was he going to explain this? 

* * * 

Out the front, a figure in the shadows watched as the paramedics tended to Ash. His eyes narrowed when Misty came out of the house after him and at the worried look that was on her face. _'So I was right. Well, better do what the boss wants done.'_ He fingered the gun that was tucked inside the top of his pants and grinned. _'Soon Ketchum. Soon.'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------   
To be continued...  
------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ta-da! Another part down ^_^ Once again sorry for not having it up sooner. Please review! I love reading your comments. Until next time! Slán! 

~Ashla~   
E-mail: pokemonbundle@hotmail.com 


	6. Water Fight

Disclaimer: Pokémon belongs to Nintendo, Game freak, etc. 

A/N: Not much to say other than thankies for the reviews!!! ^_^ On with part 6! 

-------------------------------------------------------------------   
Exposing the Truth!   
Part Six  
------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_'Soon Ketchum. Soon.'_ The figure in the shadows watched as the ambulance drove away and Ash, with Misty following him, re-entered the house. A grin played on his lips as he slipped from the alleyway and across the road to Ash's home. _'Let's see what they get up to together then,'_ he thought and snuck around the back. 

Ash sat outside on a deck chair. He spoke to Misty as she sat on the chair next to him patting Pikachu. "So, want to go for a swim?" 

_'Why don't you just go drown yourself again? You'd be making less of a fool of yourself, Trashachu!'_

Misty smiled and shook her head. "I can't. I don't have a bathing suit with me and it's hardly like you have one." 

"Ohh but he does Misty," Gary spoke up, grinning at Ash. 

Ash glared at Gary with a look that said 'Shut the hell up or else!'. 

"He does?" Misty looked at Ash confused. _'Why would he have a girl's bathing suit?'_ Ash's face was bright red. 

"Sure. He's got this adorable little blue bikini in his room I'm sure. He wore it all the time." The others burst out into laughter behind Gary. "You could borrow it," Gary continued. 

_'Okay Trashy, you're not going to let him get away with that are you?' _

'No.' 

'Then go get him! Fetch! Go boy go!' 

Ash got to his feet and stormed angrily over to Gary. "Shut up Gary!" he hissed and grabbed his shoulders. 

"Ohh come on. You know she could fit into it. Just get it for her," Gary whispered back and smirked. 

"That joke is old Gary. Now shut it before I have to make you eat those words!" he growled. "Bet your old girlfriend would love that bikini back." It was Ash's turn to grin. 

"Don't start Ash," Gary grumbled. He pushed Ash's hands from his shoulders and stepped up to him. "I'm sure Misty would love to hear the story of how it got into _your_ room." 

Misty looked at them bickering, a little worried. _'Once rivals, always rivals.'_ She put Pikachu down, stood up and was about to say something when she heard something in the bushes. She looked around and saw nothing, so she just shrugged. "Listen guys, can you drop it already?" But she wasn't heard. Next thing to happen was that Ash and Gary were in the water, lashing out at each other. 

"Guys stop!" Richie yelled at them, but they weren't going to listen. Richie shook his head and took out a pokeball. "Sparky, come on out boy." There was a bright flash and a Raichu appeared. 

"Rai!" Sparky said happily and looked around. He saw Gary and Ash fighting and rolled his eyes. Pikachu came over and stood next to Sparky. They nodded to each other and smirked. Going to the water's edge, they put their tails in and powered up. 

"Pika..." 

"Rai..." 

Ash and Gary froze, looking over to the two electric pokemon with wide eyes. "WAIT!" they cried in unison but it was too late. 

"CHU!" the two pokemon cried and sent bolts of electricity into the pool. Ash and Gary cried out in pain until the shocking stopped. 

"Marill, go." Tracy let out his little water pokemon and it swam over to the two in the pool. Ash and Gary grabbed onto Marill and were brought to the end of the pool. They clambered out and lay on their backs, gasping for air. 

Misty chuckled as they twitched from the shock. "You two haven't changed much." 

Ash opened his eyes and looked over to Misty. He narrowed his eyes slightly, but not in anger. 

"What?" Misty asked, not liking the look she was getting off him. 

Ash rolled over and got up. He went over to Misty and stood in front of her, gazing down at her. 

They others watched, confused a little. 

"I bet he'd going to kiss her," Jeff whispered and grinned. "Go for it man!" 

Ash touched the side of her face and a shiver ran up Misty's spine. He pushed her hair from her face and studied her face. His eyes widened as he looked in horror at the mark on her cheek. It was bright red and there was a small cut there. "What happened?" he asked, his voice full of concern. 

Misty then realised that she'd forgotten to cover up the mark on her face from the whip. She pulled away from him and looked down. "Nothing," she muttered. 

"Doesn't look like nothing to me. Tell me what's going on Misty," Ash said sternly. "Who did that to you? If I find out who did that I'll kill them!" His hands were in tight fists now, his knuckles white and his nails digging into his palms. 

"Ash no!" Misty pleaded, spinning around to face him; she clasped his hands in hers. "Whatever you do, do not try and find out! Please!" Tears brimmed in her eyes. 

"I want to know who hurt you Misty." He held her hands lightly. 

Brock came over and nodded. "Misty, you need to tell us what's going on." 

"For your own safety," Gary added, coming over with Richie, Jeff and Tracy. Pikachu stood next to Ash and Sparky next to his trainer. 

Misty closed her eyes and shook her head. "I have to go." She pulled her hands from Ash and went over to her bag. She picked it up and slung it over her shoulder. She turned around and came face to face with Ash. 

"This isn't a joke Misty. You can't live like this." 

"Mind your own business Ash." She pushed past him but he grabbed her arm. 

"Tell me!" he yelled angrily. Nobody was going to hurt Misty and get away with it. Not while he was around. 

"No!" she screamed at him and pulled her arm away. Before Ash could stop her, she ran away in tears. 

"Misty wait!" Ash ran to catch up to her but Brock held him back. "Let me go!" He glared at Brock. 

"Ash, maybe we shouldn't..." 

"You saw her face didn't you? Someone is hurting her and I'm going to stop them." 

"Not now. We need to know more first." 

"Huh?" Ash relaxed and looked at Brock. 

Brock smiled and let Ash go. "You heard me. We need to know what's going on first before we can stop whoever it is that's hurting her." 

Ash smiled and nodded. "Thanks Brock." Pikachu jumped up onto Ash's shoulder and punched his paw in the air. "Pika!" Ash laughed and did likewise. "Then what are we waiting for!" 

* * * 

The man grinned, watching Misty running away from Ash. Misty had almost found him out earlier, but those two buffoons fighting distracted her. Good thing too. Now he knew that Ash was going to try and find out more about Misty, and if he did that he might find out too much. _'I'll wait and see. No point in wasting bullets just yet.'_

* * * 

Misty sat in a park, alone. Her whole day was just ruined and she felt horrible. She didn't have anyone to turn to now. No friends, no family. Wait. Family? 

Misty looked up and thought to herself. She needed to get away from all this for a while. She did live far away from home, but with the Magnet train she could be home in a matter of hours. She'd decided. She was going home for a few days. _'Better leave Ash a note,'_ she thought as she headed back to her apartment to gathered her belongings. She felt bad for yelling at him back there. He was only trying to help. But for his own safety he should stay away. Maybe he'll just let it blow over. 

_'Fat chance. You know what he's like.'_

As she walked, a shadow flew over her. She stopped and looked up just as a Pidgeot landed in front of her. Her eyes widened and she took a step back. "What are you doing here?" 

The man that had been following her jumped of the Pidgeot's back and strode up to her. "I would ask you the same thing." 

"It's my day off, ehh, S-sir," she stuttered, stepping back. 

"I see. And what did you get up to this morning?" He smirked, his eyes narrowing mockingly. 

"I-I went sh-shopping." Her nerves were gone at this stage. He grabbed her arm and pulled her close. 

"No you didn't." He pulled out a picture from his pocket and waved it in front of her face. 

Misty looked at the picture. It was the one from her room, of her and Ash. She gasped. "You know!" 

"Of course I know. And you know what happens when you meet up with old friends." He smirked and crumpled the picture up into a ball. 

"No! Please leave him be! He's done nothing wrong! Please!" She was on her knees now, begging him. She was crying, her words coming out in ragged sobs. 

He slapped her across the face and pulled her to her feet. "Ohh stop your snivelling. Now get on." He shoved her towards his Pidgeot roughly. 

"No!" she screamed and ran for it. She had to warn Ash. 

He sighed and shook his head. "Pidgeot, go bring her back here. Do what you must." His pokemon nodded and spread its wings. It took off and flew over Misty, following her as she ran though the park. Before she got into view of other people, it swooped down and grabbed Misty in its sharp talons. 

She screamed and kicked out franticly. The bird's talons dug into her arms, drawing blood. She was carried back to the man and dropped before him. The Pidgeot pinned her down and the man let out another pokemon, an Exeggutor. 

"Do you always have to do things the hard way?" he asked in a bored tone. "Sleep powder." 

"RUDY DON'T!" she screamed as a cloud of sleep powder covered her. She fell into a deep sleep and Rudy returned his Exeggutor. His Pidgeot let Misty go and stepped back, ruffling its feathers. 

Rudy knelt down and took Misty's head in his hands. He stroked her soft skin and smiled. "You are my Misty and nobody will take you from me. Not even him. It will all be over soon my darling. Then you can get back to your life with me." 

Rudy carefully picked Misty up and put her on Pidgeot's back. He hopped on behind her and Pidgeot took off. Rudy leaned over and kissed Misty as she slept, tears running down her cheeks. "I will rid you of all pain." 

-------------------------------------------------------------------   
To be continued...  
------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Yay! Another part ^_^ I'm enjoying this a lot! Finally said who the creepy guy in the shadows was. I thought that I should, though some of you might have guessed already ^_^;; More to come. Please review peeps! Byes! 

~Ashla~   
E-mail: pokemonbundle@hotmail.com 


	7. Dark Past

Disclaimer: Pokémon belongs to Nintendo, Game freak, etc. 

A/N: First of all I'm REALLY sorry for taking so long to get this part up but I couldn't make up my mind about a couple of things and we had a little computer trouble ^^;; Heehee. Next I want to thank my reviewers for sticking with me ^^ You're the best! Finally I want to mention that this part of the story is going to be what happened during the time from where Misty left Ash (Flashback in part 3) until the day they re-met, and a little of the past too. I think some things need explaining and clearing up so I'm going to buckle down and type this out. Please R&R folks! 

**NOTE:** I am going to warn you that what you're about to read is NOT one bit child friendly so please, abide by the rating I've given it. Thank you. 

PG-13 (Blood, violence and rape) 

-------------------------------------------------------------------   
Exposing the Truth!   
Part Seven  
------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"I'm afraid that I have to stay here with my sisters." 

Ash didn't expect that. "What?! But why?" 

"It's a family thing. I agreed to come back to the gym when I was seventeen and so, I have to stay," she lied. That was nowhere near the truth. 

When Ash had left later on, he looked so depressed that Misty could feel her heart aching. She watched him walk away into the setting sun and even after he was out of view, she stayed watching where she'd seen him last. She felt a hand on her shoulder. 

"It's time." 

Misty turned and faced her sisters. Their faces looked strong, but their eyes betrayed their true emotions. Misty felt the tears well up in her eyes again and couldn't help it anymore. She covered her face with her hands and sobbed. 

Daisy came over and held her younger sister in a tight and warm embrace. They stayed there for quite an amount of time before Daisy pulled back, holding Misty at arms length. "Misty, you'll have to be strong. You can get through this, I know you can." 

"I don't know if I can Daisy," Misty sobbed, her cheeks wet from tears and her eyes reddened. "How were you able to?" 

Daisy closed her eyes and lowered her head. "We had no choice, and neither do you I'm afraid." 

"You get, like, used to it," Violet added. "You'll see." 

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up," Misty croaked, swallowing a large lump in her throat and forcing a smile. "Like, whatever!" she added and giggled, so did her sisters. That afternoon was spent packing Misty's belongings, getting her ready for her new life. 

That night, Misty sat on her bed and looked around her now empty room. Her small egg pokémon, Togepi, chirped happily and played with Misty's Princess Dolls on the floor. It picked up the Pikachu one and brought it over to Misty, shaking it up and down as if asking where the real Pikachu was. Misty sighed and scooped the baby up and cradled it in her arms while it clutched the doll tightly. "Uncle Pikachu is gone Togepi." 

"Toge toge?" it asked and looked at mommy with teary eyes and sniffed. 

"Yes, and Daddy too." Misty could feel tears threatening to fall but held them back. She didn't want to upset Togepi more that it was already. She rocked Togepi gently until it finally fell asleep in her arms. She laid the pokémon on her bed and smiled as she looked at its innocent face. "To be so young again, without a worry in the world." Misty sighed and stood up, going over to her window. She rested her elbows on the sill and stared out at the sky. The sky mimicked how Misty was feeling, dark and stormy. 

It was many a night like this did she take shelter with Ash in caves and such. He would always keep an eye out for her and often did he offer her his sleeping bag while he slept under a light blanket, just to keep her warm. In her mind she could picture him perfectly. His dark hair falling over his deep, chocolate brown eyes and he was giving his adorable lop-sided grin. Then this picture changed to one of depression, just as he'd looked as he walked away from her that day. Misty had never seen him so down and her heart felt like breaking. 

"Ohh Ash..." 

Misty didn't realise she was crying until she felt the warm tears drip from her cheek onto her hand. "Why me?" she sobbed. "I wanted to stay with you! I didn't want to leave!" 

Misty hadn't noticed that she was yelling until Togepi woke up and started crying loudly. She rushed over to the bed and picked it up, rocking it again. "Shh, it's alright. I'm here now." Slowly Togepi fell silent and drifted back into slumber again. 

"You know that you can't bring your pokémon, like, with you," came a voice from the door and Misty jumped. She turned around and looked at Lily. 

"I... I can't?" 

Lily shook her head sadly and came into the room. "He doesn't allow his workers to, like, carry pokémon on them. He's just afraid of them attacking him in order to get away." 

Misty snorted. "That I would! But... I can't let them go, they mean too much to me." Misty hugged Togepi tighter to her chest and stared at its sleeping form. 

"You don't, like, have too. We can mind them here at the gym for you and whenever you get the time, you can come back and see them. You know we'll take good care of them so you've no need to, like, worry." 

Misty fumed. "This is so unfair! I mean he isn't even our father!" 

Lily fell silent. The man that they called their father was actually their uncle. Misty's eyes dulled as harsh memories flooded her mind of a past she'd tried to forget. 

* * * 

Twelve years ago from that point their uncle, Payne, came over from Goldenrod to visit his brother and his family for the first time in years. 

"Girls, please whatever you do, do not under any circumstances upset or anger your uncle in any way," their mother pleaded with them. 

"We'd never do that mommy," a five-year-old Misty piped in with a cheery voice. "We're good girls." 

Their mother smiled and kissed each of them on the forehead. "I know you are." Their mother was an extremely beautiful woman with vibrant red hair and soft blue eyes. Their father was no slouch in the looks department either with a strong build, handsome face and the most beautiful emerald green eyes you had ever seen. Each of their daughters had inherited their looks, but only Misty got her mother's red locks. 

There was a loud screeching of car tyres outside the gym and their father, Robert, poked his head around the doorframe. "He's here. Jane, get the girls ready." 

Jane nodded. "Okay girls, remember what I told you." 

Robert opened the front door and welcomed his brother. "Good to see you Payne. It's been a while." 

"Not long enough," a rough voice snapped. Misty, her mother and her sisters waited in the living room. As soon as Payne came in they all bowed their heads. 

"Welcome to our home," Jane said happily and smiled. 

Payne snorted and looked around. "What kind of home is this?" He was much older that Robert, maybe by ten years or so, the oldest in his family. He was scruffy and not very attractive at all. His clothes were expensive looking though, bought in good taste but wasted on a man like Payne. His eyes were a cold grey and had this glint in them that would send shivers down your spine. His hair was long and black, tied back in a long ponytail. None of the girls or their mother liked the way he was staring at time with a twisted smile. 

Jane stuttered. "I… ehh." 

Robert came to her rescue. "It's a great home brother. Care for a tour?" 

"I suppose," Payne grunted and followed Robert. 

As soon as they were out of earshot, Misty ran over and hugged her mother around her legs. "Mommy I don't like him!" Her older sisters, who thought the exact same bout Payne, joined her. 

"I know sweetie, but he's only here for a day. Why don't you girls go and play in your rooms?" 

The four of them escaped to their rooms without a single word, thankful to get away from that horrible man. 

The hours passed and they were called down to dinner. At the table, Robert and Jane sat either side of Payne and the girls sat around the round table, as far away from their uncle as they could. Dinner was eaten in silence and the girls once again retreated to their rooms once the washing up was done. 

Misty sat on the floor and played with her pokémon teddies while her sisters read magazines and chatted on the beds about how they were going to be the best gym leaders when they grow up. She'd gone into their room, preferring to be in their company than being on her own. 

The clock struck half nine and some voices in the living room rose in anger. The girls looked at each other before going out to the landing and peering down the stairs. They could hear their mother crying out franticly as their father and uncle fought over something, but not your normal family brawl. 

"How dare you even suggest such a thing! Those are my girls you're talk about and you're not going to lay one finger on them! You hear me?" Robert yelled. 

"You're making a big mistake. Those girls will make a bundle in the business, for both you and me." Payne's voice sounded so sly. 

"You've got some nerve!" Robert lashed out and struck Payne hard on the jaw. "Get out of our home and never come back here!" 

Payne stumbled back a few steps and held his jaw, groaning. He recovered quickly and smirked. "Have it your way brother, but I always get what I want." With a quick movement he pulled out a gun and aimed it at Robert. Jane screamed and Robert's face went deathly pale. 

"You wouldn't!" 

"You think?" Payne laughed insanely and pulled the trigger. There was a loud bang and Robert's body collapsed in a growing pool of blood as it flowed out of the bullet hole in his forehead. 

Jane continued to scream, backing away as Payne laughed evilly. 

"DADDY NO!" Daisy screamed and dashed down the stairs. Jane's faced paled even more and she cried out to her daughter. 

"NO DAISY! GET OUT OF HERE! HURRY! GET YOURSELVES OUT OF H-" She was cut off by another gun shot, this time one lodging itself in her chest. Jane stared into nothing for a moment before her body fell beside that of her husband's. 

"MOMMY!" Daisy screamed again. Payne turned around and grinned. 

"Come here you little brat." He started heading towards the stairs. 

"Daisy run!" Lily cried out and Violet pushed Misty away, crying out 'RUN'. 

Misty dashed to her room and locked the door. She ran to her wardrobe and hide inside it. She curled up in a ball and cried as she listened to her sisters' voices crying out for help. Soon, everything went quiet. Misty shivered in the dark, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Mommy... Daddy..." The noise of the door handle turning caused her to fall silent again. 

"Open this door!" Payne yelled and banged on Misty's door. She stayed silent, her sobbing increasing. He rammed the door a few times before there was a loud bang as he shot the lock, blowing it off the doorframe. "Where are you?" he snarled and kicked boxes over. "Come out now!" He pulled the doors of the wardrobe open with such force that he nearly pulled them off. "There you are!" Grabbing Misty by the scruff of her neck, he pulled the screaming girl into her sisters' room. There her sisters sat, naked and huddled together on one of the beds. "Get over there!" he growled and tossed Misty onto one of the beds. She crawled over to her sisters and sat with them until Payne pulled her away and stripped her. 

* * * 

Misty shivered at the memories. "That bastard should be shot!" 

"He's the most perverted men alive, but if we try anything we'll all be killed so Misty, please be careful," Lily pleaded and held one of Misty's hands in hers. "We couldn't stand to loose you." 

"I'll be alright." Misty hugged her sister tightly. "I promise." 

* * * 

The next day a car arrived at the gym to pick Misty up. Once her bag was placed in the back of the car, she ran back over and hugged all of her sisters tight. 

"Good luck Misty," Violet said though sobs. 

"Watch yourself," added Daisy. 

"And be careful," Lily finished. 

"I will. I love you all!" Misty turned to the bawling pokémon in Daisy's arms. "Don't worry sweetie, Mommy will be back. Your aunties will take good care of you." She kissed Togepi's head and patted it gently before standing up straight again. "Goodbye." She turned and got into the back of the car. As it sped away from the gym, Misty stared back at what she was leaving behind. Her home. Her family. 

* * * 

Upon arriving at Goldenrod, Misty was given a small apartment to live in, which would be paid for out of her wages. She was trained by the other girls working there and was soon strutting her stuff on stage. 

A few months into her new life Rudy joined the work force. Payne had hired him to watch the girls when they were out and to take care of anyone who tried anything. How he never got caught for murder was beyond Misty but he did get away with everyone of them. 

"This city is so full of murders," he'd said once, "that to find a certain one is imposable." 

So Misty's life fell into a new pattern and, like Violet had said, she got used to it. But on cold, lonely nights, she would take out her photo album and look at pictures of the one guy she knew she'd always love no matter what. Ash Ketchum. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------   
To be continued...  
------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Please review ^^ Thankies for reading! 

~Ashla~   
E-mail: pokemonbundle@hotmail.com 


	8. Simple Partings

Disclaimer: Pokémon belongs to Nintendo, Game freak, etc. 

A/N: Thankies for your reviews! Enjoy this part and toss me a review on this part too, please? *Puppy dog eyes* ^^;; 

PG-13 

-------------------------------------------------------------------   
Exposing the Truth!   
Part Eight  
------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"RUDY DON'T!" she screamed as a cloud of sleep powder covered her. She fell into a deep sleep and Rudy returned his Exeggutor. His Pidgeot let Misty go and stepped back, ruffling its feathers. 

Rudy knelt down and took Misty's head in his hands. He stroked her soft skin and smiled. "You are my Misty and nobody will take you from me. Not even him. It will all be over soon my darling. Then you can get back to your life with me." 

Rudy carefully picked Misty up and put her on Pidgeot's back. He hopped on behind her and Pidgeot took off. Rudy leaned over and kissed Misty as she slept, tears running down her cheeks. "I will rid you of all pain." 

* * * 

"Do you guys really have to go?" Ash asked Tracey and Richie, as they got ready to leave. The six guys were standing by the front door of Ash's house, waiting to wish their two friends on their way. 

"Yeah, I'm afraid so. Prof. Oak called me yesterday and told me that he needed me back as soon as I could get there," Tracey explained as he tied his headband. "Some sort of emergency with a group of Onix. I'd stay if it were a bunch of Bellsprout or something, but the last time the Onix got into a fight they destroyed half of the lab. Took nearly six months to get it back to normal." 

"He did ask for you to come and help, Ash," Richie said while hoisting his backpack onto his back. "But I guessed you'd prefer to look for Misty than to deal with some thrashing Onix, so I offered to go instead." 

"Thanks for that. I've got a feeling that I'm going to get enough thrashing around here, and I'm not talking about pokémon." Ash's tone was worried, his imagination running wild in his mind of what was going on with Misty. He felt someone squeeze his shoulder and he looked back at Jeff. 

"Hey don't worry man. We're staying and we'll find her, right guys?" Jeff asked the two behind him. 

"You bet." Brock smiled and nodded. 

"Sure, I'm in," Gary added, "she being a friend of yours and all." 

"Gary man!" Jeff chuckled, "You're going soft!" He let Ash's shoulder go and grabbed Gary around his neck in an arm lock, rubbing his knuckles into Gary's head. "Toughen up pal!" 

"ARG! QUIT THAT!" Gary elbowed Jeff in the stomach and rubbed his head when he was let go from his torment. 

"You need to lighten up too," Jeff muttered under his breath, rubbing his stomach, as the other sniggered. 

"Ohh, and I heard that wasn't the only reason you're going back. Right, Richie?" Brock asked and grinned. 

Richie's face went bright red and he coughed. "Ehh, I don't know what you're talking about." 

"Oh I'm sure you do. A certain gym leader, Erika, perhaps?" Brock asked him slyly, already knowing the answer. 

Richie's face went redder and he looked at the ground, pulling his cap down to cover his face. "You said you wouldn't tell! Last time I tell you my plans after a few drinks." 

"Hey! Go for it man!" Brock exclaimed, putting an arm around Richie's shoulders. "She's a hot one." 

"Brock!" Richie moaned and pushed him off, going redder by the moment. Ash chuckled as he watched them, leaving them to their little deeds for now. 

After joking around for a while, at Richie's expense, the two parted company with Ash, Brock, Gary and Jeff and went on their way back to Kanto. 

"Okay guys," Jeff said as he shut the door after them. "Shouldn't we start our little 'Misty expedition'?" 

"Sooner the better," Brock stated and they nodded. "So Ash, where do we start? Ash?" 

Ash was staring out a window, his face expressionless as his mind wandered to the beauty that is Misty. _'How dare someone harm her! When I get my hands on them I swear that I'm going to...'_

"Ash!" 

"Huh?" He was snapped back to reality and blinked rapidly for a moment before looking back. "Ohh, ehh, sorry." 

"You can think about that sex-on-legs girl after we get her back for ya." 

Ash blushed at Jeff's comment and scratched the back of his neck, like he often did. "Yeah, sure." 

"So, as I asked a minute ago, where do we start?" Brock once again asked. 

Ash took charge. "Alright, we'll split into two teams as we'll cover more of Goldenrod that way. Brock, what number did you ring when you, ehh, booked her for the party? And did she have a nickname or something?" He raised an eyebrow at his blushing friend. 

"Sassy Lassie," Brock muttered. "I just got the number from a friend. I don't know where she works or anything, I swear!" 

Gary rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Well then go ring that friend of yours and find out!" 

"Alright, alright. Hold your Horsea," Brock grumbled and took out his Poké-gear. He started looking through the phone numbers. 

"So who's with who in the groups? Ash?" Jeff turned to Ash when he asked. 

"Emm, well I guess Gary and Brock are one team and Jeff, you're with me." 

"Sounds cool." Jeff smiled and gave him a thumbs-up. "We'll find that chick of yours in no time." 

_'Great,'_ Gary thought. _'I get stuck with the weird guy.'_

"Pikapi?" Pikachu trotted over to Ash and looked up at his trainer. 

"Of course you're with me Pikachu. Wouldn't leave you behind now would I?" Ash knelt down and patted the pokémon on the head. "Okay. We'll head off after lunch." 

"Alright! So who's up for my famous 'Jeff Stew'?" Jeff boasted then frowned as the three groaned. "What?" 

"Last time you cooked that I was stuck in the bathroom all the next day!" 

"Pika!" 

* * * 

Misty's eyes slowly opened and she yawned. _'Where am I?'_ She sat up on the bed, which wasn't her own, and looked around. Her stomach flipped when she noticed where she was. _'What am I doing in his room?!'_

"Ahh, you're awake." Rudy stepped out from the shadows and startled Misty, making her jump. "Ohh I'm sorry, my sweet. I didn't mean to frighten you. Did you enjoy your nap?" he asked with a small, twisted grin on his lips. "You looked so peaceful as you slept there on my bed. You looked perfect there, as if you were met to sleep there, with me." 

"It was alright. Can I go now?" Misty cringed at the thought of what might have happened while she was sleeping 'peacefully'. Quickly checking over her clothes, mentally, she sighed inwardly when she knew they were all still on, and all buttons closed. 

"Why leave so soon? It's been such a long time since we've been alone like this." He came over and sat next to Misty, slowly edging his way closer to her. "You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. Those contacts you wear cover up their magical spell." Rudy reached out and stroked her face. His touch sent a horrible shiver up her spine and he turned her head away from him. 

Rudy's features hardened and he grabbed her shoulder and spun her around to face him. "Listen you, you belong to me! Not that fat ass in the office up there nor that runt, Ketchum. Mine!" 

Misty cowered under his grasp, his fingers digging painfully into her arms. She swallowed hard and refused to answer, not trusting herself to answer the way she knew Rudy wanted her to. Rudy liked her before, but he let it get out of control. 

"I can't believe I let you go that day." 

* * * 

Misty was a guest in Rudy's Gym in the Orange Islands. Ash had come to earn his third badge but they'd encountered a little trouble along the way. 

While coming over on the ferry to the gym's island they'd seen a young girl and her Seel drowning. Misty and her Staryu quickly saved the girl and she was brought ashore. As soon as they got onto dry land the girl's older brother ran over and scooped her into a hug. Misty was touched at how worried he'd been for his younger sister. The girl's name was Marie, so she heard from the boy. (I'm not sure how to spell it so I'm just going to hazard a guess ^_^) 

The older brother was quickly showering Misty with beautiful bouquets of flowers and dancing with her on the wharf. 

"Misty, I would be honoured if you would come and instruct trainers at my humble gym." 

"Your gym? You mean you're the gym leader?" Misty asked him with surprise in the middle of a dance. 

"Yes," he laughed. "Is it such a shock?" 

He seemed nice. Behind them Misty could hear Ash yelling "He's the gym leader?!" in total shock before continuing to give out to the boy for ignoring him. The boy told his little sister after she'd intervened on Ash's behalf that it was rude to interrupt people while they were talking. 

"Me? It's you who's being rude!" Ash growled as he held Misty's Togepi. 

"Not Rude. It's Rudy." Rudy did a little spin and took up a very cocky attitude in saying, "So what makes you think you can beat me?" 

Ash had to pass a small test before he was allowed to battle for his badge. Ash passed it with ease but he might as well have failed and Rudy still wouldn't have noticed. He was too busy flattering Misty in the back of the small speedboat they were using. "Your eyes. They're like sapphires, only lovelier." 

Later that night Rudy and Marie invited Misty, and just Misty, to have dinner with them and she agreed. Ash and Tracey went and stayed at a small cabin down the road from Rudy's home. She was surprised after finishing the gorgeous meal that the cook was none other than Rudy himself. She also found out that Rudy taught his pokémon to dance, which helped them learn totally new techniques. Rudy invited Misty to dance and she agreed happily. Meal and a dance, what more could you ask for to make a fun evening. But while they were dancing and having fun he said the line that Misty spent the night thinking about. 

"It would be so great if you could stay with us for good Misty. Marie would be so happy if you did." 

Misty knew he was asking it for himself and not Marie. She could tell by the look in his eyes. Rudy told her to give him her answer after Ash's battle the day after. 

_'What do I do?'_ Misty asked herself over and over again in her mind as she curled up in bed that night. _'What?'_

During Ash and Rudy's match the next day Misty, Tracey and Marie watched from a hot air balloon above the battlefield. When both trainers were on their last pokémon, Ash with Squirtle and Rudy with Starmie, and Squirtle was close to loosing, Misty made up her mind. She yelled down at Ash that he could do better than that and he did. His Squirtle used its newly learned Hydro Pump attack to beat Rudy's Starmie. 

Rudy came to realise that the girl he loved wanted another, Ash. He couldn't help but feel overwhelming jealousy towards the young trainer. _'What does she see in him? I'm way better!'_

That evening he swallowed his pride and handed Ash his badge and Misty one more bouquet of flowers. 

"You're a very lucky guy Ash," he'd said and chuckled as Ash looked at him with the most clueless expression Rudy had ever seen. "You'll see one day." 

* * * 

"You hurt me that day Misty. I let you into my home and my heart and you just walked right back out, but not now." Rudy reached down to his belt and pulled out a gun. "See this Misty?" 

She pulled away as he waved it in front of her face. Her heart was beating so hard she was sure he could hear as his grin widened. 

"Well, I'm going to use this on that runt if I catch you near him once more. Or if you even speak to him, or look at him even. Got that? I want you to have nothing more to do with him!" 

Misty nodded and quivered in fear. 

"This is your last chance. You won't get another to save your precious Ash." He spat the name as if it was poison in his mouth. He slipped the gun back into its place on his belt and knelt on the bed closer to Misty. He stroked her face ever so gently and slipped his hand behind her neck, the other around her waist. He pulled her into him and kissed her harshly on the lips. Misty didn't pull away, but she didn't kiss back either, fear being the other thing keeping her from kneeing Rudy where it really hurt. 

"Now," he said and stood up after breaking the kiss. "Go on and enjoy the rest of your day off Misty. Shame to be stuck indoors like this." He laughed evilly as he watched her gather her belongings in a hurry and rush out of his apartment. His evil laughter turned to insane laughter and Misty could still hear it as she darted down the stairs as quickly as she could, tears streaming down her face. 

_'Ash, please stay away. Please!'_ she thought and dashed home. 

* * * 

"Okay guys, ready? Then let's go find Misty!" 

-------------------------------------------------------------------   
To be continued...  
------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Well there we go. Hope you liked it. Next part coming when I get it done, obviously ^_^;; Heehee. Slán until next time! 

~Ashla~   
E-mail: pokemonbundle@hotmail.com 


	9. The Search

Disclaimer: Pokémon belongs to Nintendo, Game freak, etc. 

A/N: Aww, reviews seem to be slowing down. Shame, but I'm not going to stop writing this story. I will ask that if anyone does read this story, please review it! It only takes a click of a button and to type a few words. Thanks to those who have stuck with me through this! Coming up with ideas isn't the easiest, but thanks for waiting ^^ Now, enough jibber-jabber! Here's part 9 of 'Exposing the Truth!' 

PG-13 

-------------------------------------------------------------------   
Exposing the Truth!   
Part Nine  
------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"That's the shopping centres, the hotels, the Pokémon Centres... Where else is there to look?" Ash asked, frustrated. They'd been looking for Misty for the last three hours and so far, nothing. They'd looked everywhere they could think of and asked tonnes of people, but it wasn't any good. Brock's friend, that gave him the phone number, was out of reach so he wasn't of any use. 

Ash sighed in frustration and dropped onto a park bench. He leaned his head back and rubbed his temples. Pikachu sat next to him, looking at his trainer sadly. 

"Don't worry man. We'll find her," Jeff said as he sat down next to him, trying to comfort his friend. 

"That's what I thought at first too," Ash muttered and sat up. 

"Wait a second, you're not giving up already are you?" Jeff was shocked. This wasn't like Ash at all. 

"Maybe I am." 

Pikachu growled and placed a paw on Ash's leg, cheeks sparking. "PI-KA-CHU!" The small electric rodent sent a huge shock through Ash. 

Jeff yelped and jumped out of the way, tumbling off the end of the bench and landing on his backside. 

"YEOW!" Ash yelled and collapsed on the bench when Pikachu stopped the attack. He twitched a few times, his hair sticking up everywhere. 

Jeff chuckled and got up, wiping the dust from his combats. "I think Pikachu's cross with you." 

"Gee, what was your first clue?" Ash groaned and sat up, glaring at the small pokémon. 

Pikachu crossed his little arms and glared right back. They stayed like this for a while before Ash laughed and patted the pokémon's head. "Thanks buddy. I needed that." 

"Kachu!" Pikachu chattered and grinned. 

"Erm, who's supposed to be the trainer around here?" Jeff asked in a mocking tone. 

Pikachu left the two of them chatting away, or more like quarrelling with one another, and went sniffing around. He loved coming to this park, it was so peaceful and beautiful. He trotted along on all fours, smelling the flowers now and then. He came onto the path again and stopped. 

"Pika?" He sniffed the ground again to make sure he wasn't mistaken. He wasn't. Misty's scent! Taking a quick look around he saw a crumbled piece of paper in the grass. It looked out of place, being the only bit of litter in this whole area. Pikachu went over and picked it up, unfolded it and took a look. His brown eyes lit up. He grabbed the paper in his teeth and scampered off as quickly as he could back to Ash and Jeff. 

"I bet that I could burp the whole alphabet better than you!" 

"Yeah? You wish! I've had more practice that you!" 

"Just coz you're a year older than me, Ketchum, doesn't mean you're better!" 

"Wanna bet?" 

"Bring it on, dude!" 

Pikachu skidded to a stop and watched as the two started a belching contest, seeing who could burp the alphabet faster. He shook his head and went over to them. "Pikapi? Chuchupi?" 

Ash stopped and looked down to Pikachu. "Yeah? What have you got there pal?" He squatted down and took the paper from Pikachu and stood up again. 

"What's that?" Jeff asked, forgetting what they had just been doing. 

"Dunno." Ash unfolded it and his eyes widened. 

"Hey, ain't that Misty and yourself?" Jeff peered over Ash's shoulder at the picture he was holding. 

"Yeah... This was taken on Seafoam Island's beach a few years ago. But, what's it doing here?" Ash took out his wallet and opened it. There, inside, was an identical picture. "There were only two of these, so this must be Misty's." Ash looked down at Pikachu. "Where'd you find this?" 

"Pika." Pikachu led them to where he'd found the picture. 

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Jeff observed, looking around. 

"Except this," Ash said. He was squatted down and looking at the ground. "Something happened here. See there? There are scratch marks from some pokémon's claws and here, there's some powder." Ash traced his finger along the ground and lifted it to his nose. He sniffed it and nodded. "Yeah, sleep powder." 

"Whoa, how do you know all that?" 

"Comes from being a good trainer." Ash grinned and stood up, wiping the sleep powder off onto his pants. He grin dropped to a frown and he lowered his head a little. "Now I'm more worried than before. Pikachu, sniff this place out." 

"Chu." Pikachu nodded and started sniffing the ground. He followed Misty's trail for a while then stopped. "Pikapi. Pika pika chuchu pikachu kachu pi." 

"What's he saying?" Jeff was feeling rather left out right then. 

"He's saying that there's a scent of Misty, an Exeggutor, a Pidgeot and another human. Man or woman Pikachu?" 

"Chuka." 

"A man." Ash's eyes narrowed and he clenched his hands in fists. 

"Handy nose there Pikapal. Nice work," Jeff complemented and gave the small pokémon a thumbs-up. "Now all we have to do is follow the trail!" 

"We can't," Ash said dully. 

"Why not?" 

"It's too old. It's been here a few hours so it'll be no use. Come on, back to the streets!" Ash spun around on his heels and took off. 

"Hey, wait for me! Ketchum! Come back! SLOW DOWN YOU JERK!" Jeff yelled after him as he tried his best to catch up. 

Pikachu giggled and passed Jeff out easily. 

"Show off," he grumbled. 

* * * 

Hours passed yet there was no sign of Misty. Ash wandered the streets with Jeff, who at this stage was ready to collapse from exhaustion. 

"Ashman, can we please stop for a break? My legs are ready to drop," Jeff moaned. 

Ash laughed and stopped, turning around to face Jeff. "Alright. You get five minutes." 

"Five minutes!" Jeff dropped to the ground and moaned. He glared over at Pikachu as he laughed at him. "Ohh shut up!" 

Ash chuckled and looked around. They were in an alley now; a dark, dingy alley that smelt worse than it looked. He wrinkled his nose at the stench and looked back at Jeff. "Ready yet?" 

"Few more minutes and I'll be flying it again. Hang on," Jeff said, his voice tired and his eyes drooping. It was late now and the sun had set. Streetlights didn't cast much light down where they were and that only made the place look worse. 

_'I wonder how Gary and Brock are doing?'_ Ash thought. 

* * * 

"You're the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. Will you marry me?" 

"What?!" 

"BROCK!" Gary yelled and grabbed the love-struck fool by his collar. "Would you quit this messing around already? Finish you food so we can get going again." 

The two of them had stopped off at a small fast-food shop and had gotten some burgers and chips. Gary was long finished his, but Brock was too busy drooling over the girls there to even notice he had food in front of him. 

"Hmm?" Brock managed to take his eyes of the redhead at the table beside them for a moment to turn to Gary. "What'd you say?" 

Gary rolled his eyes and sighed. "I said, finish eating so we can go back to looking for Misty again." 

"Ohh, right." Brock started on his chips, but his attention was short and he was soon flirting with the girl again. 

Gary tapped his fingers on the table, his anger rising and his patience gone. They'd been there almost three-quarters of an hour and it should have only taken fifteen minutes at most. Gary didn't want to be sitting here when they could be looking for Misty. Gary didn't know her that well, but he knew she meant a lot to Ash and that was enough for him. Ash maybe his rival but he was also his friend since childhood and he knew that Ash would do the same from him if he were in Ash's position. 

Brock on the other hand... 

"Ohh those eyes of yours, they're like the stars in the heavens." 

"THAT'S IT!" Gary exploded and got up. He grabbed Brock's collar and a fistful of chips. "EAT!" He shoved the whole load of chips into Brock's mouth. 

Brock, taken by surprise, nearly choked but Gary kept stuffing the food into his mouth until there was nothing left. 

"Now, we're leaving!" He pulled Brock to his feet and shoved him towards the door. Ignoring the silence that had fallen over the packed shop he kept pushing Brock until they were back on the street. 

Brock was coughing, still trying to swallow the large amount of food Gary had stuffed into him. When he finally managed to swallow, he glared over at Gary. "What was all that about?" 

Gary, too aggravated to answer, stormed off down the footpath. _'You owe me big time, Ketchum, for sticking me with this dork!'_

Brock scratched the back of his head and sighed. He followed Gary and they continued their search. _'I wonder how Ash and Jeff are doing?'_ Brock thought. 

* * * 

"Pi?" Pikachu's ears perked up and he looked behind them. 

"What's the matter Pikachu?" Ash looked in the direction Pikachu was looking but couldn't see much. 

"Pikachupi!" Pikachu cried and jumped from Ash's shoulder, running down the alley. 

"Pikachu wait!" Ash took off after his pokémon, leaving Jeff behind again. 

He groaned and pushed himself to his feet. "Great. Here we go again. I must remember to nail that guy's feet to the floor!" Jeff grumbled and took off down the alley after trainer and pokémon, though at a slower pace. 

"Pikachu, wait up!" Ash called after his pokémon as they rounded a corner. He stopped dead in his tracks when the bright neon lights shone into his face. He squinted until his eyes got used to the light. "Goldenrod Gals?" he read. 

"Pikapi!" Pikachu pointed to the door. 

"She's in there?" Ash asked as Jeff came up behind him. 

"What's this place?" he asked breathlessly, leaning on Ash's shoulder for support. 

"I'm not sure, but I think Misty's inside." Ash looked at Jeff then back to the door. "Guess there's only one way to find out. Pikachu, I want you to return for now." 

"Pika! Pikachu?" Pikachu frowned and his ears dropped. 

"Why? Because I don't what you getting into any trouble, plus, that sign there says no pokémon allowed inside unless in pokéballs. Now come on." He took out Pikachu's pokéballs and pointed it at the pokémon. Pikachu was sucked inside and Ash hitched the ball to his belt. "Coming Jeff?" 

"You bet. Let's go." 

The two of them went up to the door and pushed it open. 

"Hold it right there!" 

Ash and Jeff cringed and looked over at a large man in a suit. 

"Err, yes?" 

-------------------------------------------------------------------   
To be continued...  
------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Yay! Another chapter ^^ This is good fun for me. I hope it's as enjoyable to read, as it is to write. Please review! Thankies! 

~Ashla~   
E-mail: pokemonbundle@hotmail.com 


	10. Ashley and Jerry!

Disclaimer: Pokémon belongs to Nintendo, Game freak, etc. 

A/N: Here's part ten! Da-da-da! This will possibly be the last part of this story, I'm not sure, but I'm sure you'll agree it's about time they met the people responsible for what happened to Misty, right? Well, let's just see how this part goes. Enjoy and please review when you're finished! 

PG-13 

-------------------------------------------------------------------   
Exposing the Truth!   
Part Ten  
------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Coming Jeff?" 

"You bet. Let's go." 

The two of them went up to the door and pushed it open. 

"Hold it right there!" 

Ash and Jeff cringed and looked over at a large man in a suit. 

"Err, yes?" 

Behind them stood a rather large, bulky man in a black suit with mean eyes. He stared at Ash and Jeff for so long that Jeff started to shuffle around, but Ash remained still and watched for any sudden movements. Then, out of nowhere, the man smiled. "You're new here aren't you?" 

"Hmm?" Ash and Jeff looked at each other. New to where? They thought it would be best to play it safe. "Ehh, yeah we are," Ash spoke up, looking back to the gruff man with a half smile. 

"Thought so. You two look like you haven't had it in a long time, if at all!" The man burst out laughing and they joined in, even though they were forcing it to try and fit in. Ash was getting more nervous by the second. Had what? And what had they gotten themselves into now? 

"Go on in fellas! Just make sure you have a nice bit of cash on ya." The man walked past them and opened the door. "Welcome to Goldenrod Gals," he said as they past by him and thanked him. 

Once the door closed behind them Jeff spun around to face Ash. "What the heck is he on about? Drugs?" 

"I don't know, but we're in now so might as well see what we have here. Ready?" 

Jeff swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded. They headed down the corridor and as they walked they heard music. The got go a door and looked at each other once more before Ash pushed it open. 

Bright neon lights shone into their faces and blinded them for a moment. Their eyes adjusted and Jeff's widened once he saw what was in front of him. 

"Whoa!" was all he could gasp as his eyes glued to the exotic dancer on the stage. She was wearing a very, very small thong and top with tiger print on them, both barely covering the necessities. 

"Jeff?" 

A fake tiger's tail wagged out behind her as she crawled across the stage and purred to men eyeing her. 

"Jeff?!" 

On her hands she wore long gloves, to the elbow, with tiger pattern in them and little cat ears were perched on top of her mass of long, velvet, charcoal hair. 

"Jeff!" 

Her auburn eyes caught Jeff's and she smiled, showing her fangs. Jeff licked his lips as his stomach and groin muscles stiffened by their own accord. "Ohh momma!" 

"JEFF!" 

"Hmm? What?" His eyes met an angry chocolate brown pair and he chuckled nervously. "Erm, sorry Ash." 

"We're here to look for Misty. Now come on. I'll go this way and you look over there, okay? Ehh, Jeff?" Ash frowned as Jeff ignored him and set his sights on the tiger girl. 

"Ehh, sure... I'll look around..." 

"Stupid zombie," Ash muttered and left him. He pushed himself through the crowd of men there, grunting as he was shoved all over the place, and made his way over to the bar. The place was actually decorated with great class. Seemed that only the richest people were able to hold their own in there, no beggars would sneak in there with ease. The floor was covered with a royal red carpet, marked here and there by a recently spilt drink, but otherwise perfect. The tables and chairs were made of the best material money could buy and on the walls were beautiful paintings by famous artists. Ash recognised one named 'Flight of the Butterfree' by the most respected artists in the entire Johto region, Barron Smith (AN: This was just picked on the spot so if there happens to be anyone by this name, it's coincidental). Turning his head upwards Ash saw the most beautiful chandelier he'd ever seen hanging from the ceiling. 

Once he finally got past everybody to the bar Ash sighed and called the bartender over. "Excuse me, is there a girl called Misty here?" 

"Who wants to know?" the bartender asked as he cleaned a glass. Even the workers were dressed well. This bartender was in a smart looking tuxedo. 

"As- a friend," Ash said, thinking it might not be best to state his name just yet. 

"One moment please." The bartender walked over and started talking to another buff man in a suit. Ash tried to listen in but there was too much noise, and he couldn't lip read. He picked up a coaster and pretended to be looking at as he watched the two men from the corner of his eye. They kept glancing his way then to the stage and back again. Ash managed to catch the words 'Misty' and 'busy'. So she was there. Ash felt his heart beating faster as the man came back over. 

"I'm sorry Sir but there is no girl by the name of Misty here." His face was grim as he spoke and showed nothing outwardly of lying. 

_'He's good at this,'_ Ash thought and nodded. "Alright. Thanks anyway." As he walked away from the bar he had a sneaking suspicion that he was being watched. _'I'll find you Misty. I know you're here.'_

Ash once again set out into the crowd and pushed through. He got to the other side of the huge room and looked around for Jeff. He saw him in a booth with the tiger girl that had been on stage. She sat straddled on his lap as they kissed, her hands gently stroking his arms and chest. Ash grumbled and marched over to them. He tapped Jeff on shoulder roughly, so hard it hurt. 

"Ow!" Jeff yelped and pulled back from the girl. "Ohh, hey Ash." He looked away, ashamed. 

"Jeff! What do you think you're doing?! You're supposed to be helping me out here!" Ash snapped, his anger boiling. 

"Look, Ash dude, this is Tiffany, and we... Emm," Jeff started stuttering, trying to find the words. Tiffany slipped off Jeff's lap and started swinging her tail in small circles with her hand, gazing up at Ash in a seductive manner. 

Ash shook his head and looked away from her to Jeff. "I can see what you were doing, Jeff! I'll go and look for Misty by myself so if you're too busy!" 

_'Misty?'_ Tiffany thought and watched them closer. Jeff stood up. 

"Ash, I'm sorry man. I just got a little distracted. We'll go look now. Sorry." 

"Hold up fellas," Tiffany said and rose from the seat. 

"Look, we're sorry but we've something to do," Ash told her and started walking off. He stopped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

"What do you want with Misty?" 

Ash turned back around to Tiffany, surprised. "Well, I'm here to try and find out what's going on with her. She's been hiding something from me and I need to know." 

"What's your name?" 

"Ash." A shadow nearby shuffled and coughed. 

"You're Ash? Ash Ketchum?" 

"Yeah I am. I'm sure you already know Jeff." 

Jeff scratched the back of his neck and blushed madly. 

"Follow me," she said and started walking towards the stage. Ash and Jeff looked at each other before following her. The three of them made their way through the crowd and arrived at a door in the corner of the room, guarded by another suited man. 

"A double room tonight, Freddie," Tiffany said and winked at the man. Ash and Jeff both flushed, knowing exactly what she was referring to. 

"Ehh, what's this got to do with Misty?" Ash whispered to Tiffany, who just gave him a look and pushed open the door. 

"Well come on boys. I won't hang around here forever you know." Her voice was seductive as she spoke to them, putting up a good act for Freddie, but Jeff couldn't help but feel an urge to grab her in his arms. 

_'What's up with me?'_

They passed through the door and followed Tiffany down a hall lined with doors. Every now and then there was a moan, groan, yelp or yell from behind the doors, but all muffled. Ash and Jeff kept their gaze cast downward until Tiffany led them into a room and closed the door. The room was painted a deep red with a large king-sized bed in the middle and a wardrobe to one side. 

"All right, spill it, why are you here?" she asked them, leaning against the door with her arms crossed. 

"I already told you, we're here looking for Misty," Ash said and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Something's wrong with her." He closed his eyes and lowered his head. Jeff stayed silent, not trusting his voice while he was with Tiffany. 

Tiffany studied Ash closely. "You trying to get her away from here?" 

"Yes! She shouldn't have to do this! If it's a money problem I'll do everything I can for her!" Ash was now on his feet again and staring at Tiffany. "Please, do you know where she is?" his voice was wavering lightly now. 

Tiffany smiled warmly and nodded. "You're really everything she said you were. All right, she's -" She was cut off when she heard a voice in the hallway. She cursed and looked to Ash. "You hide under the bed, quick!" Ash did as he was told and slipped under easily. Tiffany went over, got Jeff on the bed and started to kiss him again just as the door opened. 

"Ohh, excuse me, I thought this room was empty." The guy closed the door again and Ash peered out from underneath the bed. 

"Coast clear?" he whispered to them and waited for an answer, but didn't get one. "Guys?" Again, nothing. He grumbled and got out from his hiding spot and glared at the two on the bed. "Hello? Earth to you guys?" 

Jeff and Tiffany quickly broke apart and blushed as they looked into each other's eyes. Ash shook his head. 

"Hey, that voice was familiar to me," he said and looked towards the door. "Who was it?" 

Tiffany finally got off of Jeff. _'What's wrong with me?'_ she thought. "The guy responsible for the way Misty's been acting." She went over and opened the door a crack, peering out. "Hurry on, we've got to get upstairs before anyone sees us." They ran down the hallway and got to a staircase. Tiffany led them up and into a dressing room. The boys stopped and blushed. The room was full of beautiful girls, some only half dressed. 

_'Hey Trashachu! Forget Misty and take one of these babies for a spin!'_ Ash's mind yelled. 

_'Shut up brain!'_

"Girls, has anyone seen Misty?" Tiffany called out. One of the girls nodded as she pulled a top on over her naked body, not taking any heed of Ash or Jeff. 

"Yeah, she's around here somewhere. I think she said she was going to head home." 

"Which way did she go?" Ash jumped forward. 

The girl looked Ash over and smirked. "Well, well. Aren't you a handsome one?" She came over and leaned up against Ash. "I'll go with you for free!" 

_'Yay!'_

_'Shut up!'_

_'I bet you're going to blush, Trashy.'_

"Back off Jasmine, he's Misty's," Tiffany growled and glared at her. 

"Ohh fine, spoil sport." Jasmine smiled at Ash and tapped him on the cheek. "You know where to find me." 

_'Here we go Trashachu...'_

Ash blushed and looked down. 

_'Aha! There ya go again! I win!'_

Ash muttered something, cursing his stupid mind for talking with him. He looked back as he heard heavy footsteps on the stairs behind the door. 

"Not again! Quick you guys, hide!" Tiffany pushed Ash and Jeff further into the room and the other girls quickly took care of them. They pulled off their tops and pants, with frightening ease and speed that surprised the two guys, and quickly put costumes on them with wigs. 

Ash now had long, curly, blond hair and Jeff long, straight, red hair. They were dressed in an eastern style, the baggy dresses covering up the fact that they didn't have any of the curves a woman should and the cloths across their faces covered all but their eyes. They looked horrified and were going to protest but were shushed. 

"You'd be killed if you were caught in here so just stay back and shut up!" Jasmine hissed as the door opened. Luckily for them whoever was coming up had stopped to talk to Tiffany, who went out to stall them. She followed them in now and stood by the wall. 

"Evening Sir," the girls all chimed in at once. Ash wanted so much to turn around and see who had come in, but dared not. 

_'Woo-hoo! Lookies who's in a dress! Not again Trashy! No wait, Ashley!'_

"Grr," Ash growled and cleared his mind. He turned to Jeff and noted the expression on his face. Ash chuckled as Jeff glared over at him. "You make a nice girl, Jeff!" he whispered. 

"Ohh shut up!" Jeff snapped back angrily. 

"Just wanted to come up and congratulate you all on your work tonight," a male voice spoke up and Ash froze. It was the same guy as before. But who was he? Ash sucked up the courage and slowly turned around. His eyes widened and he gasped. 

"Rudy?!" 

"Hmm?" Rudy looked straight at him and Ash gulped. 

"Nice one," Jeff whispered and both of them froze as Rudy approached them. 

_'Ohh no...'_

* * * 

_Meanwhile, at the other side of Goldenrod..._

"Will you marry me?" Brock cried out after a girl, who was running away screaming. 

"Why me?" Gary whimpered and buried his face in his hands. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------   
To be continued...  
------------------------------------------------------------------- 

So I guess this isn't the last chappy ^^ Next one will be though. Thankies to all who've reviewed so far! I hope you're enjoying this story and I'll see ya again on the next (and probably final) update of 'Exposing the Truth!'   
Slán slán! 

~Ashla~   
E-mail: pokemonbundle@hotmail.com 


	11. Kissy Kissy

Disclaimer: Pokémon belongs to Nintendo, Game freak, etc. 

A/N: Hey again ^^ I once again want to thank you all over have reviewed my story. You rule! I'm not going to babble on this time, so on with the fic! Please R&R! 

PG-13 

-------------------------------------------------------------------   
Exposing the Truth!   
Part Eleven  
------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Rudy?!" 

"Hmm?" Rudy looked straight at him and Ash gulped. 

"Nice one," Jeff whispered and both of them froze as Rudy approached them. 

_'Ohh no...'_ Ash thought. 

_'Ohh, that was SO smart Trashley Ashley!'_

_'Not now brain, I'm busy!'_

Rudy came over to the two 'girls' and looked them over. He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes slightly. "Do I know you ladies?" 

_'Well here goes,'_ Ash thought and cleared his throat. "Ehh, no. We're only stopping off to see some friends," he said in a girly voice, the best he could muster, and he wasn't half bad at it. 

Jeff looked over at Ash and blinked in surprise. _'Ohh God, we're done for! He'll never pull this off!'_

"Meet some friends huh? Who may I ask?" Rudy enquired. 

"Tiffany and Jasmine," Ash said, saying the names of the only two girls he knew there. _'Please work, please work!'_

"Ahh. Well that's nice to know." Rudy turned around and looked at the two girls. "I didn't know you two had two friends in common, or even liked each other for that matter." Rudy grinned. It was a known fact that Tiffany and Jasmine hated each other's guts. 

The two girls looked at one another then Jasmine spoke up. "Yeah, well, we knew these two when we were younger. I was in their class for a year once in Blackthorn Pokémon School," she told Rudy and Tiffany nodded. 

"What class?" Rudy asked, cocking an eyebrow. 

"Home economics," Tiffany piped in. she crossed her fingers behind her back. 

"Ohh, cooking and stuff. That's a handy class to be in. But then again, I wouldn't need it because I'm the best cook around." Rudy turned back around to face Ash and Jeff, who inwardly gulped. "And what might your names be girls?" 

"I'm Ashley," Ash said. 

"Lovely, and yours?" Rudy asked, looking at Jeff. 

Ash looked over at Jeff. Jeff had a deeper voice than Ash so there would be no way he could pull off having a girl's voice. _'Think, Ketchum, think! Got it!'_

"Her name is Jerry. She's mute." 

"Mute? Can't talk? That's a shame. I'm sure a beauty like yourself would have a voice like an angel." Rudy stroked Jeff's cheek. 

Jeff's eyes widened and he took a step back. _'AH! HE'S TOUCHING ME! AND FLIRTING!'_

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Rudy teased and got closer to Jeff again. Ash watched hopelessly and cringed as Rudy wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist and pulled him close. 

"You've wonderful eyes, Jerry," he said softly and ran his hand down Jeff's face again. 

Jeff tried to pull back, but Rudy had him against the wall. _'CRAP!'_

Rudy pulled the cover over Jeff's face up a little, so his mouth was showing. He touched Jeff's lips lightly with his fingers, his eyes locking with Jeff's. He dropped his hand to Jeff's waist again and then pressed his lips against his, closing his eyes and slightly tilting his head. 

Behind them, Ash gagged and the other girls suppressed their laughter. 

Jeff on the other hand, found none of this funny. His eyes widened as he felt Rudy's tongue slip past his lips and into his mouth. That was it. He pushed Rudy away and turned his head to the side, trying not to get sick. 

Rudy grinned. "Shy one? Well, you're still a good kisser. What about you Ashley?" he asked, turning to look at Ash. 

_'NO WAY!'_ Ash thought and shook his head lightly. "I've got a cold sore. Wouldn't want you to catch it," he lied. 

"Shame. Ahh well, I'll get you some other time when that has cleared up. You can count on that." 

"Wonderful. I can't wait." _'Over my dead body!'_

Rudy looked back and winked at 'Jerry'. "Later sweetheart." He walked away, slapping Ash on the butt as he passed before exiting the room and closing the door. 

Jeff was silent for a few seconds then exploded. "AHH! I'M GONNA BE SICK! YOU OWE ME BIG TIME FOR THAT!" Jeff yelled at Ash, angrily pulling the cloth off from around his face and using it to wipe his mouth. 

"It was just a kiss," Ash said, trying not to laugh. He took off the cloth around his face and dropped it on a dressing table. 

"JUST A KISS!? DUDE! HE FRENCHED ME, KETCHUM! AHH! I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE!" 

"Frenched?" Okay, Ash didn't know that had happened. How could you? Rudy's big head was blocking the view. "Ehh, I'm so sorry for that." Ash wasn't going to say that his behind was stinging. _'Ow! He slapped hard!'_ When nobody was looking, he rubbed his backside and grumbled, "I'll get you for that Rudy." 

* * * 

Gary and Brock wandered through some dark alleys in search of clues. Gary groaned in annoyance as Brock continued babbling about the girls they'd seen. 

"Ohh, there was Debbie, Alice, Maura, Carol, Jenny, Joyce, Gil-" 

"Shut it Brock! I've heard enough of those girls," Gary snapped. He was about to yell at Brock again when a pokéball on his belt started to shake. "Huh?" He unclipped it and enlarged it. He let the pokémon out. 

When the flash of light faded, an Espeon stood there and looked up at her trainer. 

"What's wrong Esp?" Gary asked. 

"When'd you get an Espeon?" 

"Shut up." 

The Espeon sniffed the air and tilted her head. "Esp, espeon esp," she said and took off down the alley. 

"What's going on?" Brock called to Gary, who was following right behind his pokémon. 

"She knows something we don't, so come on!" 

* * * 

Once Jeff had calmed down over the 'Frenching', himself and Ash went to change back into their own clothes behind a screen. 

On the other side, Jasmine looked at their silhouettes on the screen. She bit her bottom lip at their outlines; so fit and athletic, not an ounce of fat. One thought that crossed her mind was, _'Shame we didn't make them change their boxers too'._

Ash tied his belt as Jeff tied his cloth cap around his head. Ash looked at him and smiled. "Look, I'm sorry that happened. I didn't mean for Rudy to kiss you." 

"I know that man! But I'm still going to have nightmares about that for weeks!" Jeff shivered as the memory of Rudy's tongue touching his flooded back. He held back on getting sick and looked at Ash. "Tell anyone about that and you're a dead dude. Got that?" 

"No problem. Come on so. Let's go find Misty and get out of here before your boyfriend comes back," Ash teased and walked around the screen. 

"I'm warning you Ketchum!" Jeff growled and followed him. He stopped and looked at the girls, who all were looking in their direction. "Ehh, what's up with them?" 

Ash looked at them then back at the screen. Jeff did likewise and got the idea. He grinned. 

"Liked what you saw girls?" His grin widened as some of them nodded. "Well we're here all week!" 

"Jeff!" 

"What? Can't a guy have a little fun?" Jeff looked over at Tiffany and blushed a little as she smiled at him and shook her head. 

"Well come on." Ash was tired of hanging around. He grabbed Jeff's arm and started to drag him towards the door. 

A girl with long blond hair stopped Ash and ran a finger down his chest. "Aww, don't leave us so soon. We could make your dreams come true." 

"Back off Sandra. He's Misty's." Tiffany rolled her eyes. "Weren't you listening when I told Jasmine?" 

"Ohh fine then. What about this guy?" Sandra smiled at Jeff. 

"He's taken." 

"By who?" 

"Aren't you supposed to be on stage?" Tiffany scowled at the blond. 

"Ohh my gosh you're right! I've only a few minutes to get ready! Later boys." Sandra winked at them and hurried off. 

"Hurry now, before anyone else tries it on you. Misty might still be around here so I'll help you look for her." Tiffany followed them out the door and closed it behind her. 

"Ehh, Tiffany? Who did you mean I was taken by?" Jeff asked, turning to the scantly clad tiger girl. 

She blushed and looked at the ground. "Well, I was hoping you would like to go out with... me? I mean if you don't I totally understand." She shuffled from one high-heeled-shoed foot to the other and looked at him from under long lashes. 

Jeff blushed and smiled, taking her hands in his. "I'd love to go out with you." He lightly tilted her head to face his and he pressed his lips against hers. 

_'Man. They're as bad as you with the blushing Trashachu.'_

Ash smiled and rolled his eyes. He looked down the hallway and his eyes widened. There she was, going around the corner. He wouldn't mistake that fiery red hair with anyone. "Misty!" He broke off into a run to catch up with her, but it was a very long hallway. 

Jeff and Tiffany broke their kiss, to their dismay, and followed pursuit, but slower thanks to Tiffany's heels. 

Ash skidded to a stop as a man rounded the corner. He narrowed his eyes and clenched one hand in a fist. Jeff stooped behind him and groaned. 

"I was wondering when you were going to show yourself, Ketchum," Rudy said and smirked. "And what's this? Running away with one of our girls I see." He looked at Tiffany, who backed off and hid behind Jeff. "I take it from the lipstick on your lips that you're a straight man. Shame, as I rather liked Jerry." 

"What?! You mean you knew it was us?" Jeff growled. 

"But of course. The name 'Ashley' was a dead give away. Plus, I could smell the aftershave as soon as I stepped into the room, as well as I saw you in the main room," Rudy told them and laughed. 

"So, you knew I was a guy?" Jeff asked, his face falling as Rudy nodded. "But you kissed me!" 

"And a fine kiss that was. Come here and I'll give you another." Rudy winked at Jeff and grinned as the guy stepped back. 

"But I thought you liked girls," Ash spoke up. He was starting to get really confused. 

Rudy sighed and rolled his eyes. "Typical little fool. You don't have a clue of anything do you? Ever heard of a Bisexual? You know, people that like both genders?" 

"I know what a bisexual is, Rudy. I'm not that stupid," Ash growled, clenching his fists tighter, his knuckles now white. 

"Could have fooled me. But I must say that I do swing more to the male side. If you weren't so stupid, Ketchum, I'd try you too." Rudy laughed again, but stopped suddenly. His expression darkened and he scowled at the trio in the hallway. "Alright, fun and games are over. You took Misty from me back then Ketchum, and now you'll pay." 

"Ohh yeah? We'll see about that. I beat you all those years ago, and I can do it again!" Ash went to pull out a pokéball but felt someone hold his wrist. He looked back at Jeff, confused. "Jeff?" 

"Hey man, I've a score to settle with the guy so you go on ahead and find your girlfriend." 

"But -" 

"No 'but's. I'm staying, you're going." He gave Ash a thumbs-up and smiled. "I can take care of myself." Jeff pulled a pokéball from his belt and enlarged it. 

Ash smiled and nodded. "Thank you." Ash glared at Rudy once more then ran past him. 

"No!" Rudy yelled and was about to go after him when the sound of a pokémon being released from a pokéball got his attention. He turned back to Jeff and smiled. "Feisty one aren't you?" 

* * * 

Ash pushed open the 'Exit' door and went out into the alley. It was the only door down the direction Misty had gone so she must have gone through it. He looked around but it was dark and visibility was poor. _'Pikachu.'_ He was about to let his pokémon out when he heard somebody grumbling. _'That's Misty's voice.'_

Ash went towards the voice and smiled when he saw Misty sitting on a garbage can. It looked like she was fixing her shoe. _'To sneak or not to sneak?'_ Ash thought. _'She's only got a handbag so she couldn't do much harm.'_ He grinned and snuck up behind her, tapping her on the shoulder and saying, "Hey Misty!" 

"GAH!" Misty screamed and swung her handbag around. It connected with Ash's face with much more force than he thought it would and he yelled, stumbling back and holding his nose. Misty gasped when she saw who it was. "Ash?! What are you doing here?" 

"Well hello to you too. What the heck have you got in there? Bricks?" 

"Well actually the bag's lined with lead," Misty told him and grinned. "Serves you right for sneaking up on my like that." 

"Lead?!" He looked at the small bag again. The perfect little weapon. Shaking his head, he straightened up and smiled at her. 

"I'm glad I found you Misty. Please, can we talk?" 

"Ash, I don't think you should -" 

"Please?" he interrupted her and looked pleadingly into her eyes. 

Misty gazed into his deep brown eyes and couldn't resist. She sighed then nodded. "Alright." They sat down on the steps of a fire escape, side by side, and sat in silence for a while. Then Ash spoke up. 

"I really missed you Misty. I-I wish that we didn't have to split up like we did those few years ago. Maybe then I could have protected you and stopped all of this from happening!" He clenched his hands in tight fists and stared at them. 

Misty looked sadly at him and placed a hand on his. "Ash, it wasn't your fault. It was... a family thing. There was nothing you nor I could have done to prevent this. Please believe me." 

"Misty, I do believe your word, but I don't believe that there was nothing I could have done! If not then, then now! Is it Rudy? Is he the reason you're stuck here?" He turned to face her, taking both her hands in his. "Is it?" 

Misty's heart raced. "Ash I-I can't tell you! Please, you being here is putting both our lives in danger. You must leave now, leave me and just forget about me!" Tears brimmed in her eyes. If Rudy found Ash here, he'd kill him for sure. 

Ash didn't reply. He was lost in her beautiful orbs of aqua marine. Slowly they drew closer, and closer, until their noses were touching and each could feel the other's warm breath on their faces, sending tingling sensations down their spines. Closer still, neither not once taking their eyes away from the other pair, each lost in their deep pools of colour. Slowly their eyes closed and their lips met. They tasted their lips, lightly touching at first, then pressing harder as their passion grew. Years of withheld love poured free in that kiss, all feelings shown in that one act. 

This bliss was only broken for the need of air. Resting their foreheads against one another, they smiled. 

"I love you, Misty," Ash whispered, holding her hand tight. 

"And I love you, Ash," Misty replied, feeling happier than she had in years. 

"Well isn't this lovely?" 

The two lovers broke apart and looked into the shadows at a tall figure. Ash narrowed his eyes and stood protectively in front of Misty. "Who are you?" he demanded. 

"Now, now. Don't be so rude to your girlfriend's father." Payne stepped forward and pale light shone on his smirking face. 

"Father?" Ash looked back to Misty, who stood up and looked angrily at Payne. 

"He's not my real father. He's a murderer! He killed my mother and father when I was just a child and then forced my sisters and I to work in his exotic dancers business!" Misty felt braver than ever, now with Ash by her side. 

"He did what?!" 

"How dare you speak about me like that young lady!" Payne growled, but grinning all the while. "You'll need to be punished." He reached into his pocket and was about to pull something out when Rudy burst through the door. 

"NO!" he screamed and stopped in front of Payne. "Ketchum is mine!" He was covered in bruises and his left eye was swollen. 

"Very well." Payne removed his hand from his pocket and stepped back. 

Rudy spun around and faced them, an evil glint in his eye as he chuckled insanely. "You're mine, all mine!" In a flash, he'd pulled out his gun and aimed it at Ash. "You die now!" he yelled and pulled the trigger. 

"No!" Misty screamed as Ash fell backwards onto her. "Ash!" 

Ash clutched his chest in pain, blood flowing out between his fingers. Payne smirked, enjoying watching Ash's pain and the pain he could see in Misty's eyes. 

"No," Misty sobbed and held Ash tight. "No, you can't leave me now." 

Rudy laughed and held his gun high in the air. "Yes! I've done it! I've finally killed Ash Ketchum!" 

"Not... yet..." Ash gasped through grinding teeth. 

"Ohh really? A mistake I mean to correct, right now!" Rudy pointed the gun at him again and grinned. 

"Ohh no you don't! Dragonite!" 

A Dragonite roared and rammed into Rudy, sending him crashing against a wall. Payne backed away. Dragonite landed and Jeff came running out to Ash. 

"Ash-man! You holding up?" He knelt beside him. 

"Jeff?" Misty asked, and blinked. "Y-you have a Dragonite?" 

"Sure, how do you think I'd be the Pokémon Master without one?" Jeff said and winked at her. 

"You're a Pokémon Master?!" Ash gasped, staring at Jeff. 

"You bet, but we can talk later." Jeff narrowed his eyes and stood up. Rudy had let out his Electabuzz and Starmie and was getting ready to attack. 

"Starmie, Blizzard attack! Electabuzz, Thunder!" His pokémon charged up and fired their attacks in unison at Dragonite. 

"I don't think so. Dragonite! Hyper beam!" Jeff called out. 

Dragonite growled and opened its muzzle. It fired a powerful Hyper beam forward and it tore through the other attacks. There was a huge explosion in the alley and one of the walls of a nearby building collapsed into the alley. All that was left was a mound of rubble where everyone once stood. 

Brock, Gary and Espeon got to the alleyway just as it exploded. "Ohh crud. Quick! Someone get help!" 

* * * 

_A week later..._

Ash opened his eyes and looked towards the hospital door and smiled as his friends came in. "Hey guys." 

"Hey Ash. Look who we brought along." Brock opened his back and a little yellow head popped out. 

"Pikachu!" 

"Pikapi!" The Pikachu scampered over to the bed and leapt into Ash's waiting arms. 

"I missed you buddy!" Ash hugged Pikachu tightly. 

"How are you feeling?" Richie asked and sat backwards on a chair. 

"Better. Doctor said that I could leave soon." 

"And then we're going back to Pallet for a while," Misty said, sitting on the bed beside Ash, holding his hand. 

"Ohh, I wonder what they'll be getting up to, eh?" Gary said and nudged Tracey. 

Tracey laughed. "Nurse and patient perhaps?" 

Ash blushed and laughed. "Ohh shut up! Say, where's Jeff?" 

"He's at the Indigo Plateau taking on challengers and going out with Tiffany. I still can't believe that he's the Pokémon Master!" Brock shook his head in disbelief. 

"Well, better believe it. I'm going to beat him someday!" Ash said and punched the air. "Ohh yeah!" His smile then fell a little as he turned to a more serious topic. "Any news on you-know-who?" 

"Payne is on trial in two weeks and there's been no sign of Rudy. The police searched the rubble and found nothing, not even a sign of his pokémon. It would be a miracle is he survived that," Gary said. 

Ash narrowed his eyes and looked down at the bed sheets. "He'll be back, I know it." 

"Alright, enough of this! Mr. Ketchum here needs his sleep. Out ya all get," Misty ordered. 

"But Mist! They just got here!" 

"Look what you've landed yourself into now," Brock teased and laughed. 

"What was that, Brocko?" Misty growled. 

"Ohh, nothing." 

Ash laughed and looked around the room at his friends. _'Just like old times.'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------   
The End  
------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ahh! The end is near! Actually, it's here now ^^ There will be an Epilogue up ASAP to round everything off but overall we're done! WHAA! *cries* I'm gonna miss doing this fic, but everything comes to an end.   
Please review! And thanks you all of you who reviewed past chapters! See you in the epilogue! 

~Ashla~   
E-mail: pokemonbundle@hotmail.com 


	12. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Pokémon belongs to Nintendo, Game freak, etc. 

A/N: Well peeps, here's the final instalment of 'Exposing the Truth!' to round everything off. Sorries for the wait! A few peeps have mentioned a sequel, and it _is_ rather tempting ^^ That will be a maybe but I do had an idea if it comes to more. Now here's the Epilogue! 

PG-13 

-------------------------------------------------------------------   
Exposing the Truth!   
Part Epilogue  
------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you look?" Ash murmured into Misty's ear, slowly pulling her down onto the bed with him. 

"Not for five minutes," she replied, placing light kisses on Ash's neck and straddling him while on his lap. 

"Well, you're the most beautiful woman ever." Ash wrapped his arms around her and kissed her tenderly on the lips. He raised his arms up as Misty removed his top and then wrapped them around her again. She ignored the bandages around his chest. The thought of them only made her anger boil again. 

Misty laid Ash back on the bed and kissed down his chest to his stomach. Ash's excitement rose as Misty straddled herself over his stomach and teasingly played with her top, smiling seductively down at him. She was slowly pulling it up when there was a loud knock on the front door. 

"Forget them," Ash told her and smiled. She nodded and leaned over, pressing her lips against his. There was another loud knock but the two ignored it. 

"HEY GUYS!" Jeff yelled in the letterbox. They still ignored him as their passion increased, hands roaming over bare skin, slowly removing clothing. 

"ASH! MISTY!" Jeff yelled again. "I know you two are at in there so come on and pry your mouths off each other for a while! We've got to go now our we'll be late!" 

Ash and Misty groaned in annoyance and pulled apart. They looked at each other then laughed. 

"Typical Jeff." Misty shook her head and got off Ash. 

"You got that right." Ash stood up and buttoned up his pants. He pulled up the zip and grabbed his top from the floor. "He always manages to pick the worst times." He pulled his top on and gave his hair a fast brush. There was another knock. "Alright! I'm coming already!" He walked out to the front door and opened it. 

Tiffany and an impatient Jeff stood in the doorway. Jeff was in a black pants and red top, Tiffany in a pale orange dress. 

"Well it's about time," Jeff snorted and Tiffany giggled. 

"Now, now Jeff. You don't like being disturbed either," she said and winked at him. 

"True, but it's rude to keep the Master waiting. Plus, we've got to get to court." 

Ash nodded. "Yeah you're right. Just a minute." He went back into his room and grabbed his shoes. He smiled at Misty and she smiled back as she brushed her hair. 

Today was Payne's court case. He was on trial for murder, kidnapping and child abuse. Misty's sisters were coming over from Cerulean City to testify against their uncle, as well as Misty herself and Ash too. He was going down for life if Ash had anything to say about it. 

Ash tied his laces and looked at Misty. She was staring out the window with a worried look. He went over and hugged her from behind. "Don't worry, Mist, he's going to be found guilty." 

"Are you sure?" She looked at him with those aqua marine eyes. 

"Sure I'm sure. There's too much evidence against him. Come on now. We'll be late." He kissed her on the cheek and she smiled. No matter what happened, she had Ash now. 

They left the house and went to the courthouse with Jeff and Tiffany, meeting up and Gary, Brock and Richie there. They all waited outside and chatted for a while. 

The driver's window of a black car across the road opened slightly and a pair of dark eyes watched them, particularly Ash and Misty, with an angry scowl. He touched the scar under his left eye and growled. "I'll get you for all of this, you can count on that." His eyes strayed over to Jeff and a twisted smile crept across his face, feeling an urge within himself. "And you, my dear Jeff, will be mine." He put on a pair of dark sunglasses and flicked his brown hair from his face. "Someday." He turned the keys in the ignition and drove away. 

* * * 

Two hours had passed since the jury had gone into the back room to discuss Payne's sentence. Or was it more? Ash looked at his watch and sighed. How long would this take? 

"All rise," called the guard from the side of the room as the judge returned. Everyone sat down as the jury handed their choice to the judge. He read over it and nodded. Placing the piece of paper down he took his wooden hammer. 

"We find the accused, Payne Waterflower, accused of murder, kidnapping and child abuse..." 

There was a silence in the court. Misty squeezed Ash's hand harder and her squeezed back, glaring over at Payne. 

"Not guilty." 

-------------------------------------------------------------------   
The End-End **(^.^)''**  
------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It's the end-end! Exposing the Truth is over! I don't want it to be! Thanks to you all for your time and patience! If it wasn't for you all I probably wouldn't have gotten this far. So a huge THANK YOU to you all! You're the best!   
Here's Ashla, signing off for the last time in 'Exposing the Truth!'   
Slán Slán! 

~Ashla~   
E-mail: pokemonbundle@hotmail.com 


End file.
